Air Born Delivery
by DreamWvr73
Summary: A trip with Jack and Nikki yields a very special delivery for MacGyver and Gillian.


MacGyver carried a tray loaded with pancakes and orange juice. Because his hands were otherwise occupied he couldn't open the bedroom door and nudged it with his toe letting it swing open. It bumped the wall behind it hard with a thud and he gritted his teeth as he watched his sleeping wife stir a little; rolling from one side to the other. Gillian pulled the blankets up higher on her neck and with a sigh settled back down.

He quietly crept into the room, laying the tray down on the edge of his dresser. Kneeling beside the bed he reached out and brushed his wife's hair away from her face.

"Gill?" 

She didn't awaken and he ran his hand down her shoulder, peeling the blanket back as he did so. His fingers traced over the rounded slope of her stomach, feeling a kick against his hand.

"Well I see _you're_ awake--" He grinned as he watched Gillian's t-shirt lift and move as her stomach rolled under it. "You going to come out of there anytime soon?"

"Not yet--" Gillian mumbled as she opened her eyes. "Melissa said at least two weeks, remember?"

"Call me an optimist--" Mac leaned forward and touched his forehead to his wife's. 

"Sleep all right?"

"I _was_ until someone decided to come wake me up--"Gillian reached out and snagged the black and white hockey jersey her husband had on and pulled him closer. "Now he's going to have to be punished."

"Punished? After all I've done?" He looked so wounded; Gill couldn't help but giggle at the pout that came to his lips. She rolled onto her back staring up at him.

"Aww you look like a bulldog Mac--" Reaching up she ran her finger along his protruding bottom lip.

"So what have you done that's so wonderful I can't punish you for waking me?"

He raised one finger and leaned back on his haunches, rising to his feet he picked up the tray and set it across her legs. "I made breakfast."

The scent of whole wheat and bananas reached her nose and her face brightened. 

"Pancakes!" 

Gillian propped herself up on her elbows and scooted back against the headboard. Because of her stomach she couldn't quite sit up.

"Umm—Mac?"

"Thought I was in trouble?" He leaned over his wife, tucking his hands beneath her arms he pulled her into a sitting position. 

"Thank you Darling--" She waited until he had got a little closer to show her gratitude. Reaching out she cupped his chin and kissed him, her mouth roaming over his slowly and sensually. MacGyver's eyebrows raised a moment before his eyes shut; he leaned into the kiss and slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders.

The tray got moved aside with the help of both of them as Mac stretched out beside his wife, their lips still locked together. Finally the kiss broke as Gillian shifted sideways.

"Hey if this is trouble, sign me up for it--" He panted in her face as he dropped his head for another kiss.

Snickering against his lips, Gillian slid her fingers up his face and into his hair; it hadn't returned to the length it had been before they went to Egypt but it was well on its way; the length of it almost to his collar. His wife playing with his hair always made MacGyver weak in the knees.

"Are you _sure_ we should be doing this?" He sighed as the kiss ended and Gillian's lips now roamed down his chin and along his Adam's apple.

Gillian continued to work her way along his throat, hearing her husband's whimper. "Give me a reason why we can't--"

The phone suddenly burst to life and both of them turned to look at it and then each other.

"It better not be who I _think_ it is--" Mac had a good idea of who it was; he sighed as he sat up and reached across his wife to snag the cordless.

"Hi Pete."

_"Hey Mac, how did you know it was me?"_

"Just _lucky_ I guess, what's up?" He raised an eyebrow to his wife seeing her slap her hands over her eyes and fall face first dramatically into her pillow.

_"Actually I need your help, now I KNOW you're on vacation but there's a board meeting tomorrow and I can't find a document. Do you think you might be able to come in and help me find it?"_

"You want me at the foundation for awhile?" Mac patted the top of his wife's head; she raised it and gave a shrug.

"Go ahead if you need to go, I'll be okay by myself and I have your cell phone number if something happens."

The elevator doors parted with a ding and out of them stepped a beaming Jack Dalton. The pilot, dressed in his usual bomber jacket, jeans and cap, brought his hands from behind his back and buried his nose in a bouquet of pink roses. He sighed dreamily, his eyelashes fluttering as he left the elevator and wandered down the long carpeted hallway. Dancing from one side to the other his arms spread wide the stout man seemed to be moving to music only he could hear. He hummed to it as he passed Gillian's office, the droning becoming words.

_"Heaven, I'm in Heaven, and my heart beats so that I can hardly speak and I seem to find the happiness I seek when we're out together dancing, cheek to cheek--"_

Jack passed MacGyver's office seemingly unaware that he was there poised against the door frame, his arms crossed over his leather jacket. 

"Hey Fred, Nikki's office is on the floor above this one--"

The singing came to an abrupt halt as Jack slowly turned his head seeing his best friend. 

"Mac! Buddy! What are you doing here?"

"I'm not supposed to be here but Pete asked me to drop by and help him find some lost document--" He saw the roses and raised an eyebrow. "Are we happy today Jack?"

"Oh yes! It's me and Nikki's two week anniversary of the bowling date. I gave her one of Gill's pink roses that night so I thought I'd give her a whole dozen this time."

"That's pretty thoughtful of you Jack--" Mac pulled his office door closed and took his keys out of his jeans locking the door. "So why aren't you spending it some place more romantic instead of coming to the house to play Monopoly with us?"

"Well, because you and Gill are the reason we even got together. And besides— Nikki and I like spending time with the two of you."

Mac glanced over his shoulder at his friend and smiled. "We like spending time with you too Jack, you guys coming really has made Gillian feel better; with the pregnancy progressing she doesn't feel so great sometimes--" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I worry about her; she's so close to the end that I don't like leaving her alone even for a short time. If it wasn't for the fact Pete has that big board meeting I wouldn't have come in."

Jack patted his friend on the back sympathetically. "I know you're worried but Gill is a tough woman, she's going to be okay."

Mac tucked his keys back into his pocket as they walked back down the hall together to the elevator.

"Yeah she is I think she's even tougher now and speaking of which I better go. I've been gone two hours and I really want to get back home--" He checked his watch, mentally thinking to himself what time he left. 

Plucking a rose from his bouquet, Jack passed it to Mac. "Here, give this to Gillian for me and a kiss on the cheek. Nikki and I will grab some pizza and wings and be there in a little while, okay?" 

"You don't have to do this Jack. Nikki should have all 12--" MacGyver took the delicate rose by the stem, the bud barely open.

"Don't worry about it Mac, this particular bouquet came with 13 roses--" Jack gave MacGyver a sharp salute as he headed for the stairs, whistling the song he had been singing as he did so.

Nikki typed away at her computer, concentrating on her latest budget report. The board meeting was at nine a.m. sharp the next morning and she was but a hair's away from completing it. Mumbling to herself, she stared at the computer print out of the figures and quickly keyed them in. Her focus so completely involved with her typing she didn't notice the door to her office had opened and a bushy mustached man had poked his head inside.

"I spy with my little eye—the world's most _beautiful financial consultant--"_

The sing-song voice startled her and she gasped eyes wide as she looked at her door. "Jack? What are you doing here?"

 Opening the door all the way he stepped in, his hands behind his back. "Just thought I'd come pick you up. We have a game date with the Mac's remember?"

"Of course I do--" Nikki's astonishment melted in something much warmer as she got up from her chair, smoothing down her black skirt. She crossed the room quickly and stood in front of Jack, running her hands up his bomber jacket.

"But you're supposed to come get me at five, it's only a little after four."

"Yeah I know, but I thought maybe we could spend some time together--" He plucked one slender hand from his chest and brought it to his lips kissing it. She giggled, the hairs of his mustache tickling her fingers.

"I just have to finish this report Jack and then we can spend some time together--"

"How long might that take?"

"A few more minutes, maybe 10 or 15." Her hand touched his cheek gently, her fingers sliding up it.

"I can wait, but before I go down to the cafeteria for some coffee, I've got something for you."

"You do?" Her dark eyes widened a little, a small smile on her face. "You didn't have to get me anything Jack." Her smile brightened as she closed her eyes and rubbed noses with his and then nuzzled the side of his face.

Jack closed his eyes and wrapped one arm around Nikki, pulling her closer against him. He sighed, his senses overwhelmed with the sight and smell of the well built, absolutely bewitching woman in his arms. 

"I know but I wanted to Nikki--" The flowers were brought from behind his back, Nikki saw them and gasped loudly.

"Oh Jack! It's really too much! Pink roses are a fortune!" She took the bouquet, studying the roses a moment before smelling them.

He only shook his head, his hazel eyes shining brightly. "No, nothing's too _good_—not for you--"

"Jack--" She wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her eyes. 

"_You're_ too good for me--" Pulling back from the hug, Nikki pressed her lips to Jack's in an open mouth kiss; her eyes sliding closed.

The kiss deepened and Jack wrapped Nikki up in a hug; both hands fisting her white silk blouse. Nikki finally broke it panting a little, her lipstick now smudged.

"I really should finish that report--" Her fingers wiped the smears on Jack's mouth; she studied his full lips a moment and kissed them again. "Really, really should--"

"And I should let you--" Jack returned her kisses, the loud smacking noises and moans echoing in the office.

"Oh I really _really need to finish that report--" Nikki gently pushed back from Jack, her face flushed. "As much as I'm loving this I have to get that report done. Pete needs it for the board meeting."_

"Okay--" Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He took his cap off and fanned his face with it.

"I'm going to go down to the lunch room and cool off; I'll be back in a half hour."

"Thanks Jack--" She stepped back towards him, taking his hand. "And I _promise_ we'll spend some time together after we leave Mac and Gill's house, okay?"

"Lady you got yourself a date!" He put his cap back on and tugged the bill of it down grinning.

"I'll get it!"

Gillian waddled towards the door, getting to it as fast as her belly would permit. She finally reached it, pulling back the wooden door. The porch light shone down on Nikki and Jack, the both of them grinning through the wrought iron.

"Hey!" She unlocked the dead bolt and slid it back opening the door. "Come on in--"

Nikki stepped over the threshold, peeling off her wool wrap. She glanced over the friend eyeing the peach colored off the shoulder maternity top and little denim shorts she wore.

"How are you feeling? I really like your blouse."

"Thanks, I got it from that new maternity shop at the mall. I'm feeling pretty good, a little tired but good--" Gillian hugged her friend as best she could.

"How are you doing?"

"Great, thanks--" The two women moved out of the way for Jack, who had his arms loaded with two pizzas and a bucket of chicken wings.

"Hot stuff coming through!"

"Here Jack let me take that--" Mac came out of the dining room and took the food from his friend. He saw Nikki and smiled at her.

"Hey Nikki."

Leaning forward, they exchanged kisses on the cheek.

"Hi Mac, how are you? Did you find that document Pete wanted?"

"Yeah, finally. It was all Sandra's fault it got lost; I swear Pete should make her an appointment with an optometrist. She had it in the wrong folder."

Nikki laid her wrap over the back of the couch and walked with Mac into the kitchen, leaving Jack and Gillian alone.

"Nikki's right, you do look really nice. You've got that mommy glow--" Jack took off his jacket; he had on a bright light blue Hawaiian shirt with big red parrots under it. He then plucked the cap from his head and laid both it and the jacket beside Nikki's.  Gillian felt her face flush at the compliment and gave her stomach a light rub.

"Thanks, I've got two weeks to go and in all honesty I really don't feel like a mommy yet--" 

Jack turned to Gillian and gave her a bow, offering his arm. 

"Shall we go into the kitchen yonder Mommy and indulge in a game of chance?"

"We shall--" Gillian graciously accepted his arm and the two of them went into the dining room. Mac and Gill had the game board all laid out, the money neatly arranged in front of each player and the properties all lined up for whomever chose to be banker.

"Wow, nice spread!" Jack took the chair at the head of the table. "Mind if I sit here Mac?"

"No go ahead--" MacGyver went over to the counter opening each pizza box. "I guess we'll just put them on the table and let people help themselves--" He turned around and got out four clean plates.

"I'll get the wings--" Gillian got a large glass bowl from one of the cabinets and set it down on the counter. She picked up the bucket and pulled off the lid, the strong aroma of buffalo wing sauce hitting her right in the face.

"Whoa! Strong sauce!"

"We got those from Buffalo Bob's; they make the best hot wings in the city--" Nikki chose the chair to Jack's right; he pulled the chair out for her and she smiled at him in thanks as she sat down.

"Buffalo Bob's-- Home of the free stomach pump with every buffalo wing purchase--" Mac stuck his finger in the sauce and tasted it, his face cringing.

"Gill I'd stay away from those things if I were you. One taste of that sauce and our child is going to come out in a burst of flames."

"Wow that good huh?" She dumped the wings into the large bowl and stared at the orange wings and drumettes. "Well that'd be _one way to go into labor."_

"Yeah the _wrong_ way--" Mac opened the fridge and got out a beer for Jack, a ginger ale for Nikki, a bottle of blue cheese dressing and a carton of pineapple juice.

"I was just kidding Mac--" Gillian carried the wings over to the table and set them down in the middle. She took the drinks and the dressing from his hands and gave them to Nikki and Jack.

"Thank you, all we need now is the pizza and we're all set!"

"I've got them Jack--" MacGyver set the pizzas down by the wings and walked around the table. 

"There, everyone dig in--" He passed out the plates before finally sitting down beside his wife. 

"Since Nikki handles money for a living I say she should be banker--" Mac motioned to Jack's chair with his chin, seeing his friend's wide eyed expression.

"You're not going to let _me_ do it?" 

"Jack, you're the only guy I _know that cheats at solitaire, let Nikki be the banker--" He got up from his chair and picked up all the plates carrying them to the counter._

"Geez, cheat on solitaire _once and you're branded for life!" Jack grumbled as he reluctantly switched chairs with Nikki._

"I'm sorry Jack--" She moved the white plastic tray with the money closer to her and neatly straightened each pile. 

Gillian couldn't help but snicker as she moved the board closer to where all of them sat. The box was right beside her and she pulled out a pair of red dice and the small metal game pieces.

"Okay, who wants to be what?" She took the car and set it aside. "I know my husband wants the car."

"I'll take the thimble, since I love to sew--" Nikki watched as Gillian set it down on GO beside Mac's car. "Thank you Gill."

"Sure. I think I'll be the baby bootie, seems pretty appropriate right now--" She set it down beside the other two and cast a glance at Jack. "And you Jack?"

Jack looked over the remaining game pieces carefully. "Umm I think I'll be Fido there."

"And that's done! Should we roll to see who goes first or just go from the left side of the table to the right?"

"We'll roll--" Mac picked up the red dice and tossed them across the board. "Seven! My lucky number--" He handed the dice to his wife who shook them in both hands and dumped the dice onto the board.

"Four--"

"My turn--" Nikki picked them up and rolled them in her fingers, tossing them. "Six--" She scooped them up and passed them to Jack. He put them in his hands, shaking both of them from one ear to another.

"Come on Baby! Papa needs a brand new bag!" Opening his hands the dice tumbled out, landing over the word MONOPOLY in the middle.

"Yes! Eight! I go first!" 

"Okay go for it Jack--" MacGyver picked up the edge of the game board and let the red cubes slide towards his friend.

"Connecticut Avenue--" Nikki beamed as she pulled the money out to buy it and tucked the property under her section of the board.  "I always loved Connecticut, such a beautiful state--" She handed the dice to Gillian.

Jack leaned his face against his hand looking less than thrilled. He saw Nikki's thimble and sighed dramatically. "At least you're close enough to visit me in jail--" Reaching out he moved his dog a little closer towards her game piece.

Gillian collected her 200 dollars, adding it to her money pile. "You know its amazing Jack; I've never seen someone spend so much time in Monopoly jail."

Taking the dice, Jack rolled them hoping to get doubles. The dice tumbled across the board coming up with a two and a three. Grumbling, he picked up the cubes and passed them to Mac.

"He just has a knack for it I guess--" MacGyver took the dice and rolled them. "Six--" His car sat on Illinois Avenue and began to move it the six spaces. His car stopped on GO TO JAIL and he groaned.

"Well looks like you'll be having company Jack."

"Aha! MacGyver arrested film at 11!" Jack picked up the little car and placed it with his dog. "I get the top bunk you know."

"Been there, done _that_ but last time I was the one on the top bunk--"

"Hey that's right! You and me have been cellmates before--" Jack laughed, shaking his head. "Boy I'll never forget that. Come to think of it Mac, _you've_ been in jail more times than me!"

"Yeah, but only once was I legitimately arrested. The other times it had been because of someone else--" Mac gazed at the head of the table seeing Nikki's face turn a shade of beet red. Jack saw where his friend was looking and his eyes widened.

"Nikki?"

"Uh—well I--" She stammered, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Nikki and I sort of hit it off on the wrong foot when we first met--" Mac finished for her, seeing a sense of relief come to her face.

"Right Nikki?" He of course forgot the details, including the one when she kissed him, slugged a security guard and had him arrested for grand theft auto. Gillian knew everything and smiled knowingly.

"That's _one_ way to put it Mac."

"With the bare minimum of detail--" Nikki sighed deciding to own up to the truth. "Mac's right, I _did_ have him arrested for stealing my car. My brother had been killed and the last thing I wanted was someone to help me."

"So you turned Mac in for stealing your car? The cops came out and arrested him and everything?" Jack's eyes grew rounder and rounder, looking as if they were about to pop right out of his head.

"Yes--" She admitted with a sigh. "I apologized and got things taken care of with the police."

Jack reached out and took her hand kissing it noisily. "Oh the power!" He kissed it a few more times, the feel of his mustache and warm lips made Nikki squirm.

Mac watched this and rolled his eyes. "Uhh Jack? Nikki's going to need her hand back so she can take her turn."

"Hmmm? Oh!" He let go of her hand, blushing. "Sorry, didn't mean to hold up the game."

Gillian snickered as she leaned back a little in her chair and rubbed her belly. Mac watched her face, seeing her grimace.

"You okay?" He reached out and planted his hand on top of hers.

"Yeah, just this chair leaves a lot to be desired in terms of comfort."

"I'll get you a pillow--" MacGyver stood up and left the room, returning with a couple of small tan pillows from the couch. "Here, lean a little--" He stood in front of her and helped her bend forward; Gillian rested her forehead against her husband's blue t-shirt while he folded the cushions in half and stuffed them against her lower back.

"Okay how's that?"

Gillian straightened back up wiggling against the chair. "Better, thanks."

Mac knelt down by his wife's chair and patted her stomach. "Are the cushions helping?"

"Some, but at this stage not much _will make me comfortable--" Gillian saw the concern on her husband's face and touched his cheek. "I'll be okay."_

"Maybe we should take the game into the living room so you can stretch out on the couch."

"Hey that's a great idea Mac!" Jack began to gather all his money up. "We can just use the coffee table--" Jack picked up both the Community Chest and Chance cards, giving them a quick shuffle.

"Ah! No cheating Jack! I know what you're doing--" Mac got up and quickly took the cards from Jack's hands and passed them to Nikki. "You're not going to find the get out of jail free cards."

"You much for brothers in the same _cause--" Grumbling, Jack picked up the game board and followed Nikki into the living room._

"Yes! Yes! I'm a free man!" 

The game was now placed in the center of the glass coffee table, while Nikki and Jack sat on the floor around it. 

Jack had rolled a pair of threes and moved his dog the six spaces, ending up on St. James Place. 

"I'll take it!" He handed Nikki the money and got his change, adding it to his small pile of green 20 dollar bills.

"Congratulations Jack, can you roll for me since I'm sort of captured here?" Mac and Gillian were both on the couch; he sat while Gillian laid sideways and had her head in his lap. He stroked his hand over her long hair. She had her eyes closed enjoying her husband's soothing touch.

"Sure Amigo--" He picked up the red cubes and shook them in both hands, the dice rattling loud before he released them. "Eight!" Moving Mac's car eight paces to Chance, he picked up the top card.

"Bank pays you dividend of $50."

Nikki sat on the floor in front of the loveseat and picked up a 50 dollar bill, putting it on top of Mac's pile.

"There you go--" She gazed at Gillian a moment. "Is she asleep?"

"No I'm not asleep, but I easily could be--" Gillian sighed contently. "Mac you are making me _so_ relaxed."

"That's the idea--" He dropped his head and kissed her cheek.

Jack couldn't help but smile, the way his friend fussed over his wife made a pang of wistfulness well up in his chest. His hazel eyes shifted to Nikki seeing her gentle smile that always made his heart speed up. Could she be the one for him? God he hoped so—no other woman had ever quite gotten under his skin the way Nikki had and the surprising thing was that he loved every minute of it. The only other thing that ever made him feel like that was flying.

_Flying_—he thought to himself as he once more looked at Mac and Gill.

"Say you guys want to get out of here this weekend?"

"Get out of here? What do you mean?" Mac looked at him questioning; his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah—I have to take a day trip into Central America—shouldn't take more than maybe three or four hours--" He picked up the dice rolling them around in his hand; avoiding the inquisitive gazes that were heading his way.

MacGyver and Gillian looked at one another briefly. "So what are you hauling down there Jack?"

Jack raised his eyes, shrugging. "Oh just some—supplies--" His left eye twitched and he rubbed it quickly. "Boy something in the air sure is making my allergies act up."

"Jack--" Mac sighed in that all knowing tone, tilting his head to one side. "Want to try again with the truth?"

Nikki's brow creased when she saw Jack and stood up circling the table. She sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's your cargo Jack?" Her gentle tone finally made him cave and he sighed, shaking his head as he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Toys, medicine and clothes—for a very nice nun down there who runs an orphanage. The stuff was donated by a few organizations and I volunteered Dalton Air's services to get the stuff down there."

Gillian grinned, sitting up with Mac's assistance. "Jack that's great, maybe the nuns could use a little more help--"

"Yeah—maybe some staples to help keep everyone fed--" MacGyver interjected, seeing Jack nod.

"She can use a lot more than that Buddy, that place is falling apart."

All eyes shifted to Mac, who chewed on his lower lip a moment. "Well the how about some building supplies too? The least we can do is give her a hand."

A big beaming smile came to Jack's face, so huge it just seemed to go on and on. "Great! We can fly down there in the morning, spend the day there and fly back in the late afternoon."

"Sounds great! We can make a few calls and get some staples for the orphanage and see what else we can find--" Gillian started bouncing on the couch excited at the prospect of a trip.

"Whoa wait a minute Gill, who said anything about _we?" _

Her eyebrows went up as she stared at her husband. "Well I'm coming too, aren't I?" She looked at Nikki and Jack, both of them turning away from her gaze.

"With your due date so close--" Mac shook his head. "I don't think you should go."

"But—I've got two weeks to go Mac! Melissa said I'm not even dropped!" 

"I know that but--" 

"I'm going to call her right now--"Gillian gripped the arm and pushed herself to her feet, she waddled her way into the kitchen disappearing around the corner.

MacGyver groaned, his head dropping back a moment and rolling along his shoulders as he stood up. 

"Gill, can't we _talk_ about this? The last thing you're going want to do is be out in the heat--" He followed her into the kitchen.

Jack and Nikki both craned their necks checking to make sure the couple was out of sight. Hearing Gillian and MacGyver continuing their discussion, the tile carrying their voices, both of them turned to each other and dove into a kiss their lips practically smashing together. 

"I thought we'd never be alone! I've been wanting to kiss you all night!" Jack murmured in between kisses, his hands crawling down Nikki's back.

"Yeah—me too--" She spoke against his lips, her arms curling around Jack's neck.

"Would you two like a room?"

The kiss abruptly ended as they both turned towards the kitchen doorway seeing Mac leaning against the frame. "Can't leave you two alone for one _minute--_" He tisked, shaking his head as he mocked scowled at them though his eyes were amused.

"Oh like you're one to _talk_ Mac, think Gill got pregnant because she bumped into you accidentally?"

"As a matter of fact Jack she _did bump into me—repeatedly--" MacGyver grinned, while Jack rolled his eyes and Nikki blushed._

"So did Gill get a hold of her doctor?" She asked as she stood up and tried to nonchalantly fix her clothes and hair.

"The discussion is going on as we speak--" Mac went back over to the couch and sat down on it extending his long legs on top of the coffee table. 

"Think she's going to say no?" Nikki sat down in the loveseat, crossing her legs.

"I'm not sure, probably not--" He leaned back against the sofa covering his face with both hands. "Melissa's a good doctor, if she says its okay then we'll go."

Jack got up from the floor and sat down on the couch beside his friend. "And if she doesn't?"

He uncovered his face shifting sideways. "The nuns will still get their stuff—just not the carpenters to go with it, at least not till after the baby is born--" A throat being cleared stopped the conversation and all eyes turned their attention to the expectant mother; a neutral expression on her face.

"Well? Is it a go or not Mamacita?" Jack moved to the edge of the couch, his elbows resting on his knees.

Gillian stepped into the living room sighing as she touched her stomach with both hands; a small grin suddenly blooming on her lips. 

"She said I better make sure I stay out of the sun and drink plenty of water--" 

"Is that _all_ she said?" His voice lilted up in a question and Mac gave his wife a sidelong glance; his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"No she did say to let everyone else do all the work. I'm to be a supervisor; she doesn't want me to lift a finger."

"So that gives us a few days to get everything ready!" Nikki got to her feet and clapped her hands together. She seemed pleased; her dimples deep in both cheeks as she grinned.

"You seem pretty excited about going, sure you want to? I mean—the work and all--" Jack stood up, allowing Gillian to take his seat. She thanked him with a squeeze of his arm as she passed him.

"Jack I wouldn't miss it for the _world--" Nikki wrapped her arms around his neck. "I want to do this with you."_

"You do?" Jack chuckled, his laughter not one of humor but of skepticism. He waited for Nikki to join him, since usually he ended up being the butt of the joke. However she wasn't laughing and this made Jack's hazel eyes go as round as golf balls.

"You do! Even if we have to do a lot of work and its going to be hot--"

Nikki put her fingers over his lips. "Jack, I'm not some delicate orchid that doesn't dare step outside because her petals might wilt. If I have to get my hands dirty I will I'm not afraid of hard work."

The touch of her hand made Jack shudder as it slowly slid away from his mouth.

"Well all right--" He gazed at his two friends sitting on the couch. "You guys do your thing and we'll do ours, I'll give you a call on Friday and we'll make plans to take to the skies Saturday morning."

Nikki fumbled with the keys in her hand, glancing down at them nervously. She and Jack stood on the front porch of her house, the moon above bathing them both in silver light. Glancing at the wooden door behind her she cleared her throat.

"So you'll give me a call tomorrow?" 

She suddenly felt like a 16 year old girl—shy, uncertain—all trembling knees and pounding heart. 

_Ask him inside Nikki—you know you want to—_

That thought made her eyes widen a little and a stab of fear and nervousness take up residence in the pit of her stomach. She wasn't ready for things to go _that_ far but maybe—

_Maybe they don't have to—_

Jack saw the look in her eyes and cocked his head. "Nikki, you okay?"

"Yeah Jack, I'm fine--" Smiling she shifted her weight a little, gripping her keys firmly. "Say—why don't you come inside? I can make us some coffee or some tea."

"You want me to come inside?" He saw her hopeful expression, even with what little light there was.  Jack raised one trembling hand, the tips of his fingers barely touching her fair skin. Nikki pressed his hand to her cheek, her eyes sliding close in bliss.

"I'd love a cup of coffee--" 

She opened her eyes, a grin spreading across Jack's face as he waggled his eyebrows at her. For one tiny moment they stared at each other, a tiny spark of hope between them. They both starting laughing, the giggles a release of the tension as Jack cupped the back of her neck and gently kissed her forehead.

"Cream or sugar?"

"Both--" Jack stated as he once more met her eyes. "I _like to live dangerously."_

Nikki took a hold of his hand, wrapping her small fingers around his stubby ones.

"Then we better go inside--" The sweet yet sexy tone of her voice made Jack inwardly groan. Was this really a coffee date or did she have something more in mind? He didn't know for sure but he was dying to find out and let her lead him inside, the door closing behind him.

MacGyver stared up at the night sky taking a deep breath letting the chilly air fill his lungs. He expelled it, tightening the thin blanket around his shoulders. Another fit of insomnia, he hadn't had one since the last major change happened in his life—Gillian telling him she was pregnant and his decision to leave field work. Now here he was again perched up on the roof like an owl his mind too active to let him sleep.

Drawing his long legs up, Mac hugged the dark blue flannel and rested his chin on top of his knees hoping to sort things out so he could get some rest.

"What's eatin' ya Bud?"

A familiar, gravely voice startled Mac; he whipped around, his gaze focusing on a standing figure in the middle of the roof.

"Who's there?" He got up quickly, the blanket falling from his shoulders.

"Who do ya think?" The sound of shoes scraping the tar paper got louder as the figure approached. Mac's eyes widened as he saw his grandfather coming towards him.

"Harry?" Mac swallowed hard eyeing the man up and down—same Fedora, dark brown coat, slightly crooked grin. "It can't be--"

"Nice to see you too Bud--" Harry bent down and picked up the blanket holding it out to his grandson. "Better bundle up Bud, don't want to catch cold."

Mac reached out and gently took the blanket; still staring at the older man in front of him.

"Stop looking at me like I'm some sort of spook."

"Well—considering you're—how else am I supposed to take this?" MacGyver put the blanket back around his bare upper torso; he really needed it now feeling the goose bumps all over him.

"Dead?" Harry shrugged. "All right you've got a point, but I'm just like I always was Bud so no need to be concerned--" He motioned to the roof. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead--" Mac sat down too, his legs crossed Indian style.

Harry lowered himself and managed to get down, putting one hand to his lower back. "Boy it's rough being old sometimes."

That remark made Mac smile and he felt a little more at ease.  Harry saw his smirk and returned it.

"Feel better yet?"

"Yeah."

"Good--" He sat up straight, pulling the hat off his head. "I came to see you because I know how you're feeling right now."

"You do?" Mac shifted bringing one leg up and folding his arms across it.

"Sure—when you're grandma told me she was having your Mom, spent a lot of time thinking."

Gillian's eyes snapped open; she rolled over onto her other side noticing the empty half of the bed where her husband should have been.

"Mac?" Turning the other way she looked for a thin ribbon of light from under the bathroom door; not seeing one she peeled the blanket back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Getting up carefully, she whimpered at how standing up pulled on her back; her first few steps a bit shuffled as she opened her closet door and got out her pink terrycloth robe. 

The baby started kicking and Gillian rubbed her hands back and forth across her stomach. 

"Easy there kid, just going to find Daddy, that's all--" She opened the bedroom door and saw the kitchen light on.

"Mac?" Gill called out again as she stepped into the kitchen. No one sat at the table and she turned around and opened the garage door, getting a blast of cool air. The light had been flipped on and the big silver ladder that usually sat on the far side of the room was gone.

"He's on the roof--" She said to herself as she came out of the garage and headed straight for the front door. Grasping the cool knob, she was about to turn it when a thought stopped her.

"You know I shouldn't be climbing a roof like this, that's going to make him mad--" Glancing down at her belly she sighed releasing the door knob. "Well he's got to come down sooner or later--" 

Turning around Gill headed back to the bedroom.

"What did you think about Harry?" MacGyver pressed his lips together, curious about his grandfather's answer.

"I think the biggest thing on my mind Bud was what a child meant--" He drew up one leg, resting his arm over it, his hand dangling from his knee. "It wasn't going to be just Celia and I anymore, now there was going to be someone looking up to us, counting on us--" Looking down a moment, his blue eyes raised to take in his grandson's face. "Is that what's eating you?"

Mac shook his head. "Nah that's not it Harry, I've had people count on me before; I'm used to that--" He lowered his head, a solemn look crossing his features.

Harry studied him a moment, his lips tightening. "You still get that look Bud."

"What look?" 

"The same one you always got where your dad was concerned--" 

That made Mac's head snap up. "What are you talking about?"

"The night of the accident you got this soulful look on your face; like you were lost and could never be found--" Harry reached out and touched his grandson's arm. "I noticed it then and I see it on you now and every other time your dad was involved."

"I hadn't realized--" He finally lifted his head, his eyes shiny. "But you're right, it's about Dad."

"Why?" Creasing his brow, Harry waited for Mac to answer; when none came he raised his head a little nodding. "Oh I get it."

"He wasn't around for long Harry. I barely remember him and now--" Mac's words trailed off, he sighed as he wiped his hand down his face.

"And now you're about to be a father yourself--" Harry nodded knowingly. "You think because you grew up fatherless you won't know how to be one, right?"

"Yeah--" MacGyver admitted quietly, licking his lip.

Harry gave his grandson's arm a squeeze. "That'd be a good reason to be afraid Bud except for one thing."

"What's that?"

"You _didn't_ grow up fatherless--" A small smile came to Harry's face. "You had me and a lot of other people in your life that took James' place. Like your friend Charlie and those college professors that saw your potential. What about Pete? Don't tell me he hasn't been like a father to you."

Mac blinked a moment, his eyes widening as he thought of all the people that had touched his life; but Pete Thornton stood out most of all. This made him smile but then another thought made it fade. "Do you think Dad forgives me for that?" Mac's gaze drifted to the roof picking at the tar paper.

"Aw Bud, your dad wasn't here to raise you himself; the people you chose to look up to are good people. He wouldn't be angry at you for doing that, he'd be proud."

"I miss him--" MacGyver turned his attention to his grandfather. "Sometimes I think about what would have happened if I had been there with them in the car that night. Could I have done something? Would they have still crashed?"

Shaking his head, Harry sighed. "Bud, you can't do that to yourself wondering what might have been. Could you have done something? Maybe—or maybe you couldn't have. But if I had let you go and things still turned out the way they did there would have been three people to bury instead of two. Your fate was to stay home with me that night. Why I don't know, that's really up to you and just look at the things you've done Bud, the people you've helped--" He tightened his lips a moment. "I don't regret making you stay home with me that night because if I had let you go and you had died—I couldn't have lived with that."

"Harry--" Mac turned and hugged his grandfather, closing his eyes. 

"Stop tormenting yourself about the past Bud, concentrate on the future--" Harry's voice grew thick with emotion, the tears rolling down his face. "And that little girl that's coming soon."

"Little girl?" He pulled back fast staring at Harry with wide eyes. "Gillian's having a girl?" Harry nodded and Mac couldn't help but grin; a slight chuckle coming out of him.

"I'm having a daughter--" He spoke the words as if he didn't quite believe them.

"Yes you are Bud and I have no doubts that you'll be a good father to her--" Harry was suddenly on his feet, his hat back on his head.

"You're going?" MacGyver quickly got up, the blanket falling from his shoulders again.

"Yeah, your Grandma's waiting--" He adjusted his hat giving his grandson a smile. "You take care of yourself Bud."

He turned and started to walk away, his footsteps thumping on the roof.

"Harry! Wait! Don't go!" 

Mac jerked himself awake, sitting up. He glanced around seeing nothing but the roof and the sky.  He touched the side of his face, feeling the marks left in it by the roof paper.

"Guess I fell asleep--" Shuddering from the cool air, he adjusted the blanket over his shoulders as he stood up.

Nikki sighed contently, snuggling up to the warmth right beside her. Thinking it was her electric blanket she burrowed in awed at the comfort of it. Finally settling down she exhaled, one eye suddenly popped open when the realization reached through her fog of sleep.

She didn't own an electric blanket.

Raising her head, she saw what she had been snuggling into, the white t-shirt covered side of Jack Dalton.  He lay sprawled in her bed, his arms and legs at the four points of the compass. He snored heavily; murmuring in his sleep as he did so.

"Oh my God--" Nikki gasped, Jack still had his jeans on and when she gazed down at herself she too had on her black skirt and white silk shirt that she had worn to work. She touched her head feeling her mussed hair and another surge of panic went through her.

"Jack?"

"Hmm? Whaz rong?" He mumbled, rolling onto his side. After a few seconds Jack's head came up fast and he rolled back over slowly, his eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Nikki how did I? I mean did we?" Gazing down he put his hand on his t-shirt and sighed audibly in relief.

"I remember we had coffee and then ended up in here--" Nikki's face bloomed bright red, her cheeks radiating heat like an oven.

Jack grinned seeing her sudden discomfort. "That's right we were um—discussing things."

"With our lips?"

"Well I _was_ captain of the debate team in college--" He settled back down, yawning. "What time is it anyway?"

"Midnight--" Nikki laid back down beside him. "I have to confess something to you Jack."

"You do? What?" He turned on his side, facing her. 

"I really slept good, I haven't felt that peaceful and at ease since—well it's been a long, long time and I never thought I'd feel that way again--" A smile came to her face as she scooted closer to him and gently touched his face. "There's something about you Jack that made me sleep like a baby--" Her gaze manifested into something a little warm—a little sexier and it made her bed mate suddenly shift uncomfortably clearing his throat.

Nikki saw him avoiding her eyes and creased her brow; she reached out and cupped his chin turning his face back towards her. "What is it Jack?"

"It's just that--" His voice dropped down to a meek whisper, she had to drop her head to catch his words.

"Just what Jack?"

"The way you look at me--" He licked his lips, swallowing hard. "No one ever really has—I mean a few girls have come and gone in my life--" Blushing he once again looked away.

Nodding, Nikki ran her fingers down the side of his face. "You never really had anyone serious in your life, have you?"

"Not really—Oh I've bragged, bragged by the truckload. When you're best friend is tall, blond, athletic and has to beat women off with a stick—sometimes you have to--" Jack grinned sheepishly but a tinge of sadness stood out prominently and it made Nikki's heart ache.

"Jack--" She lowered her head peering down into his face. "When the time is right, I'm going to do more than just _look at you a certain way--" He turned a shade of neon red, swallowing hard._

"You will?"

"I will, but right now I want to go back to sleep. Will you stay over?"

Jack reached up and cupped her cheek. "Yeah I will I could use the good night's sleep too."

They both exchanged gentle smiles and settled back down.

MacGyver quietly opened the bedroom door, groaning when he saw his wife sitting up in bed. He had hoped to have gotten away with his roof perching but seeing her leaning back against the headboard; her hand stroking over the front of her pink nightgown and a small knowing smile on her face.

"So—star watching were you?"

"No--" He took the blanket off his shoulders and folded it up, putting it back in the closet. "You know why I sometimes go up there."

"To think, yeah I know. What I don't is what drove you up there--" She watched him walk around the bed and climb back into and she shifted towards him. "The baby?"

Mac rolled into his side, scooting closer to Gillian. He glanced at the large lump under her pajamas and let his hand trace over it.

"Yeah."

"Having second thoughts?" Gill asked nervously, a twinge of fear stabbing at her heart. Mac thrust his chin forward, his head tilting slightly to one side as he peeled his eyes at his wife.

"Now what kind of question is _that?" _

"A realistic one, some men aren't meant to be fathers Mac--"

"Well this one _is--_" He lowered his head and planted a kiss on top of her bulging stomach. "It's just the nine months went by so fast. Seems like only yesterday or last week you told me you were pregnant and now the baby's going to be here in a couple of weeks--" Mac sighed, raising his face to meet Gillian's.

"Reality hit me right between the eyes that I'm going to be someone's dad."

Gillian nodded completely understanding how he felt. She too had those kinds of feelings that had her a little frightened too. 

"I'm just as uncertain as you are Mac but I know that I love this baby, very much. The three of us will face things together and there's a lot of comfort in that."

"Yeah there is--" He turned his head sideways and gently rested it on her stomach, listening.

"Tuning in for another episode of Baby?" She chuckled as she stroked through the blond locks of his hair and over his shoulders.

"I think I hear the heart beating--" Mac closed his eyes letting the faint, muffled sounds paint an image of what his baby looked like. The tiny fingers and toes, the little nose; he wondered if it would be a button one like Gillian's or a little longer like his.

Watching half of her husband's face, Gillian saw the slight grin on his lips. "What do you hear?"

"Not much really, I think she went to sleep."

"She? What makes you think it's a girl?" 

He lifted his head to look at her; his eyes sparkling. "Just a hunch."

She grinned at him taking a deep breath, feeling her throat start to close a little with emotion.

"I think so too Mac. I think we're going to have a daughter."

Mac sat up and pulled his wife into his arms, hugging her firmly. "_Our_ daughter."

"I can't wait to meet her--" Gillian snuggled her head against her husband's shoulder, the tears wetting his skin.

"Me too--" He raised his hands and buried them in her hair, stroking it. "And we will, very soon."

_"Gracias Hermana--"_

Gillian took the glass of ice tea with a slight bow of her head. Around her the other nuns put a footstool under her sandaled feet and stuck a beach umbrella in the ground adjusting it just right to block out the harsh rays of the sun.

The crowd of women in white and tan habits fussed over her despite her protests; Gill had no choice but to accept it and thank them profusely. Up ahead a few yards away sat a wooden frame and the forms of three people working among the boards and plywood. 

MacGyver sat up on the roof, a brown leather tool belt around his waist. The heat dictated he wore a tan tank top and jean shorts, a blue bandana tied around his head. He sighed as he plucked his hammer from the belt and put a few nails between his teeth. Picking up another board from the side of the frame, he pulled it over to where he sat and began hammering it in.

Directly under Mac stood Jack, the stout man in a raggedy Budweiser t-shirt and khaki pants that had been butchered into shorts. He whistled despite his red, sweaty face and raised his head.

"Yo Mac! How are the nails holding out?"

"Fine--" Mac poked his head between two boards seeing his friend. "We should have plenty to finish this new storage shed. He peered through the walls at Nikki; she wiped her arm across her brow as she picked up a large piece of plywood and put it against the frame.

"I better help her--" Jack kicked up a cloud of dirt as he ducked through the frame. "Here let me have that--" Jack lifted the plywood higher for her and held it still while she hammered it into the structure. After several nails were in place she sighed.

"Thanks for your help--" She twirled the tool in her hands trying not to blush at the way Jack stared at her. Her outfit was a _definite sign of how much Nikki had changed. She wore short jeans shorts and sandals; her toenails painted a light purple color. On her upper half she wore a beige halter top, short enough to reveal her midriff, with a tan camp shirt over it. The sight of her belly button alone made Jack groan thankful that the heat made him red, which covered his blush and arousal._

"Oh I can't _believe_ its so hot!" Tucking the hammer into her pocket, Nikki raised the back of her shoulder length hair and fanned her neck. 

"It could be hotter you know--" Mac stated from his perch, his arms and shoulders glistening with sweat as he hammered in one more board across the roof.  He sat back on his haunches a moment, shielding his eyes from the sun as he gazed out as his wife.

"At least _someone_ I know is taking her job as supervisor seriously--" Shaking his head he stood up and walked across the now completed roof. The ladder leaned against the far end and Mac climbed down it.

"Yeah must be tough drinking that ice tea--" Jack stated as he smacked his lips together, imaging the tang of the lemon that probably been stirred slowly into the drink.

Nikki glanced at Gillian briefly before focusing her gaze back on the two men. "You know she'd be right here working with us if she could."

"You're right about that Nikki--" MacGyver picked up another piece of plywood and carried it over to another wall. "We'll take a break as soon as we get some of these walls covered--" He held the board in place with his hip, standing sideways as he pounded a few nails into it. Satisfied that it would now hold up on its own, he backed up and continued outlining it with nails.

"All right, all right--" Jack bent down and picked up a leather bag with what looked like a rock climber's clip and hooked it to one of his belt loops.  "I'll start on that other wall--" He trotted over to the east wall and began hammering away.

Gillian watched the little motley crew, pushing the sunglasses up on her nose. She noticed something and cleared her throat.

"Mac!"

Despite the little bit of distance between them he heard and turned around. "Yeah?"

"That last plywood sheet you put up—either its cut crooked or you put it up crooked."

"Which?" He walked back over to the west wall and touched the top piece. "This one?"

"That's the one!" Came her cheery response. MacGyver stepped back and looked at it.

"It doesn't seem crooked to me Gill!"

"But it is!"

Sighing, Mac pulled the nails out of the left side and raised it higher. "Better?"

Wrinkling her nose, Gill saw what he did and shook her head. "No, still crooked!"

He lifted it a little more and turned back. "Now?" 

"Still crooked!"

MacGyver groaned, trying very hard not to grow irritated. He pulled the nails off the plywood and lifted it even higher, making sure it sat evenly against the frame and pounded it back into place. Satisfied that he got it he took a deep, calming breath and glanced over his shoulder at his wife.

"Now if you tell me its _still crooked I'm going to come over there and show you my hammering techniques _first hand_!" He waved the hammer threateningly. A warning to be sure but mostly one in jest, he tried to look angry but didn't really succeed._

"Oh you _will_ huh? Like I'm not familiar with them _already_?" Gillian motioned to her prominent belly covered by a pink tank top and khaki maternity shorts. Mac's eyes widened as he shot a quick glance to the nuns grateful that they didn't speak English. 

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" He asked his wife through gritted teeth as he waved at the sisters awkwardly, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Don't want to get in trouble with nuns Mac, they've got _rulers!" Jack stated as he gave a shudder; unconsciously running his hand over his knuckles._

"That statement sounds like you know all about nuns and rulers Jack!" Nikki walked around the two men carrying a smaller piece of sheet wood. 

"Our Lady of Grace Kindergarten—Those nuns had the fastest rosaries and meanest rulers in the West!"

Mac shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Jack they did _not! You're exaggerating!" _

"I am not! To this _day_ the sight of a black habit and wooden pointer make me cringe!" He gave a full body quiver, his feet stamping on the ground.

Nikki looked at Mac, cocking one eyebrow asking a silent question. Mac shook his head in reply.

"Jack tends to exaggerate—He and I went to the _same Kindergarten and not __once did they ever wrap my knuckles with a ruler."_

"That's because you were the teacher's pet!" Jack tucked his hammer in his pants and raised his hands. He curled his left hand into a fist and turned his knuckles so Nikki could see them. 

"If you look closely right there and there, you'll see ruler scars!"

"Ruler _scars_? Jack you are so full of it!" He took off his tool belt, hanging it on a stray frame nail. "Come on—let's go take a break--I think the sun's making you delirious--" 

Going over to join his wife Mac crouched down in front of her, his hand on her stomach. "Having _fun_ Madam Supervisor?"

"Oh yes loads, I always enjoy sitting here watching you guys do all the work--" She shifted a little in her chair, her back complaining. Then she plucked the bandana from Mac's head and wiped his sweaty face and neck; his skin a little flushed from the heat.

"Are you okay? Want some water to cool off with?" 

"Yeah--" 

Gillian had a small ice chest beside her chair and opened it; taking out a bottle of water. "Here you go Honey--"

"Thanks--" He cracked open the water and tipped his head back as he drank it.

"You sure you're okay?" Gillian watched him drink half the bottle and pour a little on his head, running his fingers through his hair. 

"Believe me I've been in worse heat then this, strapped to a bamboo table in jungle heat roasting like a chicken--" Mac took the damp bandana from his wife and wet it, using it to wipe down the back of his neck.

"Aren't Jack and Nikki coming to get some water?" She saw them still messing with the frame, talking and hammering.

"I told them to take a break--" He put his bandana back around his head and tied it; looking over at the main building that he and Jack had repaired. The grey cement structure had serious cracks and had begun to crumble; both men had reinforced it with cement patches. 

"That building was in bad shape, it's a miracle it didn't collapse on them during a storm--" 

"Well miracles are their business Mac, all those kids--" Gill looked at the playground equipment; the metal on the swings and monkey bars looked rusty.

"Can't you and Jack do something about the playground?"

"When we're done with the shed, I brought some paint that'll take care of the rust and strengthen the metal--" Mac saw the somber expression on his wife's face. "Really makes you appreciate things back home, doesn't it?"

"It does—Sister Maria Jesus told me how bad it gets here sometimes and that she's really afraid for the kids--" Gillian sighed, shaking her head. "I wish we could do more for them Mac."

MacGyver leaned his head on his wife's stomach. "Me too, but we've helped them a lot today and made their lives a little easier at least."

Nikki stood up, opening her camp shirt and letting it slide down her arms. She exhaled and fanned her face as she tied the shirt around her waist. Her hands burned and she looked down at them seeing the skin red and the start of a few blisters just below her fingers.

"Should have brought gloves with me--" Nikki rubbed her hands together trying to get some relief.

"You okay?" Jack poked his head in the spaces between the pieces of wood seeing her pained expression as she flexed her hands.

"Yeah, just getting blisters that's all--" 

"Here let me see--" He set his hammer down and walked through the structure, his heavy steps thumping on the floor. Carefully he picked up Nikki's hands, studying her palms intensely. 

"Yeah I think you're right--" His big thumbs traced over the reddened area of her right hand gently; despite the abuse they suffered they were soft and supple.

"Maybe Mac's right, we _should_ take a break. What do you say we go grab some H2O and take a walk?"

Every brush of his thumb along her hand made Nikki tremble, butterflies and bats fluttered in the pit of her stomach. She raised her eyes to look into Jack's, swallowing hard at the heat that turned his hazel eyes to a muted jade green.

"I'd like that--" Her fingers closed over his thumb giving it a squeeze.

Two bottles of water and a borrowed clip from Gillian later—Nikki and Jack strolled along a well-worn path that the nuns often took the children down. It led through some of the foliage down to a swimming hole frequented by the children, especially when the heat grew worse. Passing through a group of unruly bushes they finally got to it; a sun dappled pond surrounded by bushes, shade trees and green grass.

"Oh my! It looks so picturesque!" Nikki walked over to the edge of the pond and crouched down dipping her hands in the water. "It's nice and warm."

"Really?" Jack bent over and grinned as he scooped up some and splashed it on his face. The water refreshed him and he sighed. "Yeah you're right, it's a great temperature; just _perfect for--" He stopped, clearing his throat. "It's just perfect, that's all."_

Nikki shifted and sat down, drawing one leg up as she began untying her boot.

"You're going to go wading?" He watched her untie her boots and take off her socks, setting them aside. Nikki then stood and untied the shirt from her waist and slung it over the branch of a nearby tree. The next thing she touched was the waistband of her jean shorts and began unbuckling the belt.

"Nikki!" Jack stood up, his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. "You mean you're going to—but you can't! I mean--" Exasperated Jack looked around, thinking that any moment someone was going to come along and see her. Not knowing what else to do he turned his back.

"You said it yourself Jack, the temperature is perfect for skinny dipping."

"Well yeah but I didn't think you'd actually _do it!" _

"I'm doing a lot of things I never thought I'd do before and you know something? I'm enjoying it!"

She let her shorts fall to the ground and stepped out of them. Lifting her halter top over her head; she set the remainder of her clothes with her shirt and pulled the clip out of her hair, shaking it free. 

Jack turned his head slightly sideways, letting his peripheral vision take in the glorious sight of nude Nikki. He could see her pert chest, the light pink nipples sticking out from the exposure to the air; his fingers flexed wanting to cup them. She turned away, giving Jack a side profile of one creamy thigh and long leg. Jack had to suppress a groan licking his lips as he imagined what all that lovely skin tasted like; a flood of heat coursed through him heading south of his waist.

Stepping into the water, Nikki sank down into it up to her chest.

"You can look now Jack, I'm in the water--" Nikki couldn't help but grin at Jack's obvious embarrassment. She dunked into the water and smoothed her hair back.

"Won't you come in and join me?"

"You want me too?" That finally got Jack to turn back around.

"Yes I do--" Nikki grinned as she swam to the edge of the pond and stared up at him. "There's plenty of room and the water's heavenly--" 

Crouching down, Jack's face grew serious. "I don't know if I can Nikki. I'm probably the _last_ guy you want to see without clothes."

"You're too hard on yourself Jack--" She took a hold of his wrist and tugged on it. "I won't look if it'll make you feel better."

He stared at her, her hair looking almost black as the wet tendrils hung around her face; the dark a sharp contrast to her fair complexion, the beads of water glistening in the sunlight.

"I can't say no to you--" Jack stated shaking his head. "You look so beautiful--"

Nikki smiled as she let go of his hand and pushed herself away from the water. As promised she shut her eyes and put her hands over them.

"Can't believe I'm doing this--" Murmuring, Jack stood up and lifted his t-shirt over his head turning and tossed it over a branch of the tree. Nikki parted her fingers, grinning at the muscled back that came into view. She saw him start to turn and closed her fingers.

"Maybe Mac's right about the heat making me crazy--" He kicked off his tennis shoes and socks, the khaki shorts and blue boxers puddling at his feet. Now completely naked, he put his hand over himself whipping around; never feeling more self conscious in his entire life as he backed up towards the water, still eyeing the bushes all around the pond.

"Knowing Mac he's got a camera on me or something--" 

The ground he walked on suddenly disappeared and Jack cried out in alarm and surprise as he found the edge of the pond and tumbled backwards into it making a huge splash. He came up fast, shaking out his hair.

"Jack are you okay?" Nikki uncovered her eyes seeing him wiping the water droplets from his face.

"Yeah—just found the pond a lot quicker than I meant too--" He sputtered as he blew water out of his mustache.

She swam over closer to him; a mischievous grin pulled back her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck; their bare chests touching just below the surface.

"Nikki, I really don't think this is a good idea--" Jack's hands glided down her arms to her shoulders, squeezing them.

"Why not?" Nuzzling the side of his neck, her lips ran along the slick surface making Jack quiver.

"Because it's too soon--" He pulled back gently from her embrace taking both her hands in his.

"I've plowed head first into stuff all my life trying to find the quick and easy way--" The small hands shook in his grip as did the person they were attached to. Nikki felt her lower lip tremble and pressed her lips together to stop it suddenly very ashamed for what she had done.

"I'm sorry Jack."

"No—you don't have to be sorry--"Jack's hands roamed to her face and caressed it; he smiled tilting his head sideways kissing Nikki's upper lip between his own, sweetly and softly. Nikki's hands gripped his arms, fingers digging into the flesh as he did the same to her lower lip; a soft moan escaping her as the contact ended.

"I just want to do things _right this time Nikki, that's all I want--" Jack let go of her face and drew her into a hug. "That's all I want more than anything."_

"So where did Nikki and Jack go?" Gillian shifted in her chair again crossing her legs. She yawned for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Oh I'm sure they're around--" Mac noticed his wife wincing and concern drew him back down to his knees in front of her. "You okay?"

Gillian sighed, rubbing her stomach. "Yeah—just my back hurts. But that's normal considering how far along I am, or so Melissa said. She said the drain on my energy is too--"

"You're almost to the end Mamacita--" He winked as he stood up. "And give us a few more hours and we'll be out of here and heading back home."

"Great! I can sleep on the plane!" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully at her husband. "Care to join me? Jack has that bed in the back."

"To _sleep_ yes—anything else forget it--" MacGyver kissed his fingers and touched them to his wife's stomach, rising to his feet he bent over and kissed Gill on the lips. 

"Just keep cool and keep drinking your water, all right?"

"Don't worry I will."

Mac adjusted the oversized umbrella a little making sure it did a sufficient job of blocking out the sun for his wife. Satisfied that it did, he snagged another bottle of water from the ice chest and headed back to the frame.

By the time afternoon came the shed had been complete, the playground equipment scraped and painted and all the other odd jobs needing to be done around the orphanage were complete. The sisters were grateful for the foursome's help as they prepared to leave gathering around the big silver plane.

_"Gracias por todo que usted ha hecho."_ Sister Maria Jesus smiled at all of them, she focused her attention on Gillian and stroked over her stomach gently.

_"Mayo el Senor le bendice y le mantiene seguro--" _

Gillian smiled at the blessing and gave Sister Maria Jesus a hug. "_Tome el cuidado de se ye de los ninos tambien."_

_"Por supuesto!"___

That got both women laughing, along with the rest of the nuns. Gillian gave Sister Maria Jesus' hands a squeeze before turning toward the open door.

Mac took his wife gently by the hand and helped her into the plane, he turned back and gave all the sisters a smile and raised his hand to them as he too climbed inside and shut the big silver door.

"Okay Jack! Let's go!" He called out as he bolted the door. 

Gillian sat down beside Nikki in one of the big captain's chairs buckling her seat belt. 

"Well that was a nice day don't you think?" Nikki asked, shifting in her chair towards Gill.

"Yeah it was, but I'm pretty tired even though I didn't do anything."

The plane began to roll, the sudden movement making both women lurch forward a little, and Gillian winced at the seatbelt pressing into her stomach.

"Thanks for the warning Jack!"

_"Sorry!"_ Came the apologetic reply from the cockpit__

"You okay?" Mac stood over her, his face concerned.

"Yeah the seatbelt pressed into me hard when the plane jostled, that's all--" Gill's pained expression faded as she motioned up ahead with her chin. "Go on and be Jack's copilot."

"Let me know if you need anything--" He bent over and kissed her on the forehead. "We'll be home soon."

"I'm going to try and rest--" Gill touched the side of her chair finding a lever, the upper half reclined back a few inches. 

"Then why don't you lay down in the back?" Mac hooked his thumb over his shoulder; he creased his brow as his wife shook her head.

"No, my back is still giving me trouble and laying down doesn't help. I'm fine just sitting like this napping."

"Okay, if you're sure--" Her nod reassured him as he turned and headed for the cockpit.

MacGyver folded the map down, an annoyed look blooming on his face as he gazed at the pilot.

"Jack, you _do_ realize the route you're taking is going to put us over the ocean the entire time."

"Sure do Amigo—it's the best way to go--" Jack had the controls in his hands humming.

"And you're sure about this?" 

Jack glanced at his copilot and gave a salute. "Captain Jacks knows these skies like the back of his hand!"

"Like the back of your _hand_?" Mac raised an eyebrow at Jack seeing his grin fade. 

"We're going to be fine Mac trust me! We should make it home awhile before dark, no problemo!"

"I _do_ trust you Jack but not necessarily this plane or your compass--" Mac wiped his hands over his face, starting to feel the fatigue of the long day set in. Jack saw this and took his attention away from the plane's small windshield momentarily. 

"Why don't you take a nap Mac? We've got plenty of flying time." 

"Yeah maybe I will, I'm beat--" He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms over his chest as he closed his eyes. 

"Give me an hour Jack, that's all I'll need."

"You got it Pal--" Jack turned back, seeing his friend had already drifted off. 

An air pocket jostled the plane startling MacGyver awake. He glanced around rubbing his eyes. 

"Jack—how long was I asleep?"

"It's been about an hour, sorry for the turbulence."

"Like you can control the air?" Yawning he sat up taking the bandana off his head and running his fingers through his hair.

"Feel better?" 

"Some--" He rubbed his arms, his hands drifting to the back of his neck; the skin felt warm. "Think I got a little sunburned though."

"Didn't you use sun block?" 

"Yeah but I guess it didn't help--" Mac studied his friend a moment seeing he too was a bit red. "What about you? You look red and I _know you used sun block."_

"Well it uh—sort of washed off--" Grinning sheepishly, Jack turned his head to look at Mac.

"Washed off?" He tilted his head to one side raising an eyebrow watching Jack's face turn even redder. "You and Nikki found that swimming hole didn't you?"

Jack's eyebrows wiggled his grin broadening.

The turbulence didn't wake up Mac alone; Gillian got woken up as well. She opened her eyes and lifted her head seeing Nikki reading a book.

"Hey--"

"Hi, enjoy your nap?" She closed the book, her fingers stuck between the pages as a book marker. 

"Yeah, what happened?" Gillian stretched a little shifting in her chair.

"Probably just some turbulence--" Nikki went right back to reading and Gillian glanced at her, her eyebrow raising.

"You look like you got sunburned Nikki--" 

"Oh I am?" She touched her face, feeling her cheeks were warm as was the front of her neck. 

"Not bad though just a little red, I've got some aloe vera in my purse--" The lever on the side of the chair was pressed and the upper half sat back up. 

"Oh you don't have to go to any trouble Gill--" Nikki watched her stand up and her eyes widened when she watched the pregnant woman's stomach suddenly lower. 

"Umm Gill?"

"Yeah?" Gillian felt it too and turned to see her friend's wide eyes. "You saw that?"

"Your stomach just—drop? Yeah, what happened?"

"It's called lightening—that means the baby dropped down in preparing for the birth--" She stroked her hand over her stomach. "Melissa said it would happen since my due date is coming up--" Gill took a deep breath. "Well I can breathe a little easier now."

"It just looked so weird to see your stomach lower like that."

"Believe me it felt weird too, like I was in an elevator--" Taking another deep breath and letting it out slowly, she rounded the chair and suddenly stopped when she felt something give and a warmth flooding through her lower body. Her eyes widened as she glanced down and watched her khaki shorts grow darker.

"Oh my God--"

"What Gill?" Nikki heard her and sat up, again her eyes rounded when she saw Gillian's wet shorts and rivulets of water running down her legs.

"Did you?"

Gillian swallowed hard. "Nikki—my water just broke--" She turned towards the cockpit, her hand gripping the chair. "Maaaaaac!"

The way his wife called out his name made a cold shudder run down MacGyver's spine. The tone seemed neutral yet there was an underlining sense of panic and fear in it that got him out of his chair at lightning speed.

"What?" Jack asked seeing his friend's face.

"I don't like the way she said that--" He stepped out the cockpit door and saw his wife standing there, a small puddle around her feet. 

"Mac, my water broke--"

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open as he gazed at her. "Your water—any pain?" He swallowed hard, his throat felt like the Sahara desert.

"Just my back--" 

Mac too noticed her lower stomach and cocked his head. "You lightened up?"

"Just now—right before it broke--" Her knees felt a little rubbery so she remained still not wanting to move and risk falling.

"How far are we from home?" Nikki asked, setting her book aside.

"A while now—hours at least--" MacGyver scooped up his wife and carried her towards the back of the plane with Nikki in tow.

"Hours? And there's no place we can land?"

"We're over the ocean Nikki."

The back of Jack's plane was set up like a mini apartment; through a metal door he had a queen size bed, a small bathroom off to the side and a closet. Mac reached down and flipped the grey comforter back and laid his wife down tucking a pillow under her head. He took her hands in his, trying to think of what to do.

"Any pain?"

"Not yet--" Gillian closed her eyes briefly. "I'm starting to think now that maybe that pain in my back wasn't just from me being so pregnant."

"You think it might have been labor?" Mac smoothed her hair away from her face.

"Yeah I think so--"

"How long had it been bothering you?" 

"Since the day we played Monopoly."

"That was two days ago--" He ran his hand down her stomach and stroked it; he knew full well there was a huge chance his baby was coming and soon.

Gill saw the look on her husband's face and it made fear well up in her chest. "I didn't think it was anything Mac, it didn't hurt really bad just kind of this annoying throb. Melissa said I've have contractions but they didn't feel really strong; they just felt like Braxton Hicks. If I had thought it was labor I would have told you."

"I know, I know, it's all right--"

"Are we close enough to land yet for Jack to use his radio?" Gillian watched her husband shake his head slowly.

"Maybe, I don't know for sure."

"We have to get a hold of Melissa."

"I know--" Mac touched the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down, they were saturated along with her panties that he also removed and used them to wipe down her legs before he covered her lower half with the comforter.

"Mac--" Gill started to talk only to have her husband touch his fingers to her lips. 

"I know it's going to be all right though, I promise--" He gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead; he then rose to his feet standing over her. "I'm going to see how far we are from home and try and use the radio."

"Okay--" Gillian leaned back against the pillow, trying to keep calm.

"I'll stay with her Mac--" Nikki said from behind him, he turned and gave her a nod licking his lips.

"Thanks."

Nikki stepped into the bedroom smiling at the woman in the bed. "Hey, mind if I keep you company?" She rounded the bed going to the other side waiting for Gill to say yes or no.

"No, I'd like that--" Gillian shifted a little on her side; the pain in her back eased up a little but didn't go away.

"Thanks--" Nikki sat on the bed and kicked off her sandals swinging her legs up on it. "Cozy, this mattress is nice and comfortable."

"Jack how far are we from home?" Mac stormed back into the cockpit like a freight train making Jack jump in his seat.

"A long ways, why what's wrong?"

"Gillian's water broke."

"Her water?" Jack's jaw dropped open. "But Mac that means--"

"That _means_ we have to get her home and fast--" He rubbed his hand across his forehead and down his face, a clear sign of his worry and agitation.

"I know Mac and believe me I'm trying but we've got a head wind that's causing us to slow down. We're at least a good five hours from LA."

"Five hours?" He dropped his head rubbing the back of her neck. "And being that far we can't use the radio to contact her doctor."

"Well, what about your cell phone?" 

MacGyver's head came back up fast and a smile broke out on his face. "Cell phone!" He gripped Jack's head and kissed the top of his cap. "Thank you!" He practically ran out of the cockpit and went to find his wife's purse.

It hung on a peg near the door and he unzipped it; rummaging through the side pocket he pulled out a pair of phones and kissed them raising his face heavenward.

"Thank you thank you!" With a press of the button, the little screen on the phone lit up and he checked the signal; not all the bars were there but enough were and Mac quickly dialed the number for Melissa's office and waited.

"Casey? MacGyver--" He stuck his finger in his ear squinting as he spoke. The whistle of the air through the door and the noise of the plane in general made it difficult to hear.

"I need to get a hold of Melissa, its an emergency. Gillian's water just broke and I need to talk to the doctor! No! No I can't take her to the ER!" He paused his face growing stern. "Because I'm in a damn plane between Central America and Los Angeles now stop with the 20 questions and connect me to her house!" As soon as the word left his mouth he felt guilty and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry Casey, it's not your fault—Can you get a hold of Melissa and have her call me or Gill's cell phone? I've got them both with me. Okay thanks, bye." With a press of a button the call ended and Mac tucked both phones in his pockets.

"You and Jack went skinny dipping?" Gillian smiled in amusement seeing Nikki's face turn even redder. "Well that would certainly explain the sunburn--" She started to laugh when a strong pain hit her back and wrapped around to her front; she gasped, dropping her head back.

Nikki knew what was happening and quickly grabbed her hand. "It's all right Gill, just take it easy."

The pain seemed to crawl down Gillian's legs and went on and on before finally starting to let up; she took a deep breath closing her eyes briefly. "Okay—that was a big hello, we better start timing these Nikki."

"I am, I'm watching--" Nikki gave her a friend's hand a squeeze, smoothing her hair back from her face. 

"How's it going in here?" Mac came back crouching down beside Gill, his hand on her stomach.

"The contractions started."

"Did they? How bad?" He got up and sat on the edge of the bed peering into his wife's pale face.

"Pretty strong--" Gillian reached up and took her husband's hand. "Melissa?"

"Casey is going to get a hold of her and she should be calling back soon."

Gillian tensed a moment gripping both hands as another wave of pain rolled through her "Another one—Nikki how far apart?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Four minutes--" Nikki cast a glance at Mac seeing his carefully neutral expression seem to crack as he watched his wife breathe through the pain; his dark eyes looked helpless as he soothed her through it and his face seemed to lose its hue.

"Remember what they said in class Gill? Relax and focus on something positive, like the fact every one of them is one step closer to the baby coming."

"I know, I know--" Finally it started to let up and she sighed licking her lips. "I remember what the teacher said--" She dropped her head back against the pillow staring up at the ceiling.

"Mac? Can I see you for a moment?" Nikki laid Gill's hand gently on the bed. "I'm still timing, I'll be right back."

"Okay--" Gillian closed her eyes briefly trying to keep calm.

"I'm going to talk to Nikki a moment--" Mac gave her hand a gentle kiss and let go of it as he got up and followed Nikki out closing the metal door behind them.

"She's in active labor MacGyver, the baby is coming and soon; at this rate it'll be born within the next few hours--" Nikki turned away from the door looking at the expectant father.

"I know Nikki I've read up on labor. I know what's going to happen to her once she enters the last phase--" He had his back to a wall rubbing his hand across his eyes.

"There's no pain medication for her Mac, you're going to have to be strong for her and help her get through this."

"I know--"He moved his hand away from his face, sighing.

Nikki raised her chin slightly, her lips tightening. "You've always been able to handle a crisis with a cool head, this time is no different--" She went over and stood in front of him and put her hands on his shoulders giving him a reassuring smile.

"Right?"

Mac raised his head, seeing her confidence made him smirk. "Yeah--" He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "I'm glad you're here Nikki--" His eyes squeezed shut a moment as he leaned his head on her shoulder. He told the truth, having Nikki there somehow _did_ make things easier.

"It's going to be all right Mac, you know that don't you?"

"Yeah I know--" MacGyver pulled back from the hug. "It is going to be all right."

"Good, I'm glad you agree with me--" Nikki watched him tilt his head to one side, pursing his lips at her.

"Now _that's_ something I'll probably never admit to again."

"Oh! Come on Papa!" She teased as she grabbed Mac by the arm and opened the door dragging him inside.

Nikki had the 'What to Expect Book' lying open on the bed, she flipped it to a section and raised her head.

"Found it Mac!" She called out to him. Beside her Gillian took deep breaths and let them out slowly, another contraction ending.

"How are you doing?"

"All right—pain's not too bad--" Gill saw the section of the book and her eyebrow raised. "Emergency deliveries—but we probably don't have half the stuff they list in that section."

"Yeah we found the section of the book Melissa--" MacGyver had the big first-aid kit in his arms and sat down on the bed popping it open. "Okay we've got gloves, gauze, some medication here--" He picked up the bottle and read the label. "Looks like Motrin. Give her a couple? Okay--" Tossing the bottle to Nikki, she got up and left the room bringing back a bottle of water. She helped Gill sit up and gave her a couple that she gulped down with water. 

Mac winked at his wife taking her hand a moment and giving it a squeeze. "Jack says he's got sheets and towels for us to use--" He went through the rest of the kit and shook his head. "No, no bulb syringe or surgical scissors. I can find substitutes--" Mac covered the phone a moment. "Nikki, got any Visine on you?"

"Well in my purse why?"

"Substitute bulb syringe--" Uncovering the phone, he lifted the end of it closer to his mouth. "I've got my knife and plenty of alcohol here to sterilize it--" Glancing at Gill, he once more picked up her hand and held it. "All right, I'll call you back in a couple of hours--" He closed the phone and tucked it back into his pocket. "Melissa said things are progressing as they should be and hopefully within the next few hours we'll have our baby."

"So soon?" Gillian swallowed hard but then pushed her fear out of her mind. She didn't want to be scared, now was the time for her to be brave; both for herself and the baby. Raising her arms to her husband, she gave him a smile. "Can I have a hug?"

"Of course you can--" Mac laid his head on her chest and wrapped his arms around her. "You're being so brave Gill, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, I'm trying to be but I must admit this isn't _exactly how I pictured this happening--" Gillian dropped her head nuzzling Mac's hair._

"Me either, but considering there's a MacGyver in here, I should have--" He chuckled but that laughter stopped when he felt his wife's stomach roll and brought his head up fast. "Is that?"

Gillian nodded, once more taking deep breaths and exhaling slowly. She reached down and gripped his hand squeezing it. "They're getting longer."

Nikki checked her watch and nodded. "Well they're still about four minutes apart."

"It'll be over soon just don't fight it, relax and breathe--" MacGyver rubbed his wife's hand slowly, his finger sliding along hers.  Seeing her distress wasn't easy and he kissed her fingers a few times and rubbed her stomach.

"Easy baby, easy on your mom now."

Finally the pain subsided and Gillian blew her air out swallowing hard. "Wow that was a big one--"

"Lasted almost 50 seconds--" Nikki still read the Emergency delivery section of the book; she got up and walked around the bed sitting beside Mac.

"You said Jack has some towels and sheets?"

"Yeah—he said there's a vanity in the bathroom and the linen should be underneath."

Nikki handed him the book. "I'm going to go get them and get everything else ready, excuse me--" She gave Gill a smile as she got up and left the room.

Jack flipped on the autopilot and ran his hands over his face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and got up slowly; his legs feeling stiff and tingly as he made his way to the back of the plane.

He could hear the sounds of heavy breathing and raised his hand knocking on the door.

"Gill? Mac? Nikki?"

_"Come on in Jack!"_

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly trying not to let his fear and worry show. Plastering a grin on his face he opened the door and walked through it seeing Gillian in the bed; her face shiny and her hair damp with sweat. She looked pained but a grin broke out on her face when she saw her friend.

"Hi Jack--"

"Hey Mamacita, how's it going?" 

"Good, really good--" She winced as she dropped her head back, the beads of sweat rolling down her neck; the pain was growing by leaps and bounds but she was determined to keep calm through it.

MacGyver and Nikki were on either side of her, they too were pale and anxious especially Mac. Jack knew him well enough to see his distress easily though it was well hidden more than likely for Gillian's sake.

At the end of the bed was a pile of linen, the empty ice chest, a bottle of alcohol, Mac's knife, an empty vial of Visine and a few pairs of gloves.

"Everything ready?"

"Yeah pretty much Jack--" MacGyver had a bowl filled with water and a washcloth; he dipped it in the water and rung it out wiping his wife's brow, face and neck.

"The contractions are right on top of one another; Melissa said it's almost time to start pushing--" Those words sent a vibration of fear straight down his spine but he ignored it concentrating on making his wife comfortable.

"Hurt a lot?" Mac asked as he set the bowl aside and touched her face.

Gillian leaned her cheek into his hand. "Some, yeah—but I've got a pretty strong tolerance for pain, most women do I imagine thanks to having cramps every month."

"I wish I could do something to make it quit hurting--" He swallowed hard knowing the worst pain was still yet to come.

"I know but you can't and that's okay Mac. You're _here and that's makes all the difference in the world--" She put both hands on his face and raised herself up kissing him gently._

Jack cleared his throat, his hands in his pockets. "Well I turned the autopilot on and thought I'd come back here and lend some support--" He dropped to his knees beside Mac and reached out to take Gill's hand noticing how warm it felt.

"You're almost to the end Mamacita."

Gillian looked at him smiling. "Thanks Jack, I need all the support I can--" She gripped Jack's hand hard, his eyes widening at the strength of that grip.

"Whoa! Arm wrestling champion!" 

"That one's two minutes apart Mac--" Nikki piped up seeing him nod; she watched her friend take the pain and suddenly felt a strong sense of admiration for her. It wasn't over yet though and she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves.

"Strong, really _really strong!" Gillian gasped out, her chin lifting up as she took deep breaths and let them out slowly. "I want to push! And it feels like I have to go to the bathroom!"_

"That's what I've been waiting to hear--" MacGyver shifted on his side and took his phone out his pocket hitting redial. "Melissa? Gillian says she wants to push and she's having a huge contraction. She also said she—yeah, I think it might be time to push--" He listened to the doctor's instructions and his eyes widened a moment. "Well, all right—hang on--"

He handed the phone to Jack. "You need to get up Jack."

"Okay--" He stood up his hand still locked with Gillian's, she finally eased up her grip as the contraction began to subside. "And why do I have the phone?"

"Because you're going to tell Melissa stuff for me--" Mac peeled back the comforter and raised his wife's knees up, staring across the top of them. "Gill, Melissa wants me to check to see if you're fully dialed okay?"

Gillian nodded, licking her lips. "Okay go ahead because I _really_ want to push!"

Jack quickly turned around giving Gillian privacy. "I'm here Doc; exactly what is Mac supposed to be looking for?"

MacGyver kept one hand on his wife's knees as he did as Melissa instructed. "Tell her yeah, looks like everything's ready."

Jack relayed the message and covered the phone briefly. "She wants to know if there's any sign of the head."

"No, not yet--" Mac rubbed Gill's knees as he covered her back up with the comforter and took the phone from Jack.

"Okay Melissa, no crown yet but its probably pretty close to making an appearance--" His hands shook slightly and he ran his fingers through his hair as he listened to her instructions very carefully.

"All right, I understand. Do you want me to—okay I'll give the phone to my friend—Thanks Melissa--" MacGyver passed the phone to Jack and got up walking around the bed to the pile on the corner of it. His knees felt like they were made of chewed bubble gum as he walked.

"It's time?" Nikki watched him put on the gloves; her stomach tightening into a big knot.

"Yeah, its time--" Mac pulled the gloves on; his heart pounding hard within his chest and a flood of adrenaline poured through him at the thought of the task now before him. 

He had to bring his baby into the world.

Nikki got to her feet fast and picked up the sheets and towels.  "Jack, trade places with me; you sit on the other side so Mac and I can work."

"Sure, no problem--" He walked around the other side of the bed and took Gill's right hand, the phone still cradled to his ear.

Nikki opened a towel and set it on the bed. She pulled back the comforter and asked Gill to lift her bottom placing a thick folded up sheet under her. Everything else had been neatly arranged in front of Jack so they could be within easy reach of Mac, the makeshift doctor.

Gillian watched what was going on, her husband in Melissa's place. She closed her eyes trying to think positive thoughts; the pain etched them and she tried to ignore it. Opening her eyes she locked gazes with Nikki who smiled at her, patting her knees as she moved to stand beside the bed taking a hold of her hand.

MacGyver climbed back onto the bed, kneeling before his wife's spread legs. "Okay Honey, Melissa said that she wants you to drop your chin against your chest and sort of roll your spine. When the next contraction comes she wants you to take a deep breath and push down into your bottom as hard as you can while we count to ten, all right?"

Trembling, Gillian closed her eyes a moment trying to control the shaking as she did as he instructed planting her chin to her chest; yet another pain began to roll through her and she licked her lips.

"One's coming--" Taking a deep breath she gripped the two hands of Nikki and Jack and began to push; whimpering as the pain intensified.

"That's it, just like that Gill. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. Take a deep breath and do it again."

Gillian caught a quick breath and forced her head down again, pushing as hard as she could down into the bed. 

"8, 9, 10. Can you do another?" Mac asked as he kept his eyes steady on the opening waiting on bated breath for any sign of the head. His fingers caressed Gillian's knees as she pushed. The ten count stopped and she laid back on the bed panting.

"Give me a minute--" She stared up at the ceiling briefly before raising her head again. "Okay, let's go."

Curling her spine she took another deep breath, squeezing hands and pushing as hard as she could.

MacGyver's eyes widened a bit when he saw a tuft of dark hair appear in the opening; his heart beat so hard he got momentarily lightheaded. 

"You're doing good Gill, you're doing _great! The head is starting to come through!" His legs were trembling and he sat down on his butt before they gave out._

Nikki gasped, her one free hand touching her mouth. "Oh my God! I see something!"

Jack grinned, risking a peek. He looked for a split second, his face blushing. "Me too!"

"The head?" Gillian panted as a wave of excitement went through her and she went for another round of pushing, this time all three of the people gathered around her were counting to ten.

"One more Gill and the head will be out!" Mac's voice went up an octave in excitement as he grabbed the towel waiting for the head to make its appearance.

"Getting my—second wind--" Gillian rolled up in a ball and pushed again feeling something pass through her lower body. "Is she out?"

"No, just the head--" He gently supported the small head wiping the blood off the baby's face.  "Nikki, give me the Visine bottle."

She let go of Gill's hand for a split second and handed it to him. "Here you go--" She watched him use it to suction out the baby's nose and mouth.

"Oh my God--" She breathed, touching her hand to her mouth again; feeling her tears threaten at the sight of the almost delivered newborn.

"Incredible--" Jack concurred as he wiped his face and cleared his throat, a bit overwhelmed to be witnessing this special moment.

"Is she okay?" Gill asked, starting to feel a little bit of panic. "Why don't I hear her?"

"She's not out all the way--" Mac wiped his forearm across his eyes, but whether it was sweat or tears he couldn't be sure. All his thoughts were concentrated on the tiny head he cradled in his hands. He glanced at Gill, his dark eyes brimming with confidence.

"You can do it Baby, just one more and she'll be out!"

"I can do this, for my baby--" She breathed in and out slowly two times before taking a huge breath the third time and squeezing her eyes shut as she pushed.

"It's burning a little--"

"Good Gill! Come on!" Mac watched as the baby's head rotated as first one shoulder and then the other slipped into his hands.

"That's it! I got her!"

Gillian collapsed back against the bed waiting to hear a little cry. Her whole body throbbed but the pain was fading as was the exhaustion as a rush of adrenaline hit her and she raised her head.

"Why isn't she crying?"

"Gotta clean her off first--" Mac stared at the squirming newborn, astonishment and disbelief coursing through him as he rubbed the baby between two towels trying to clean the white layer of vernix off of her. 

"Come on Baby, you're out! Need you to cry--" A pang of fear gripped MacGyver's heart as he pulled off the gloves and rubbed her small back, his big hand covering most of it up. After the longest moment of his life he heard a tiny cry grow louder until it reached a crescendo. He breathed a huge sigh of relief; closing his eyes as the realization of what he just did hit him. It hit him hard, so hard he swayed as emotion poured through him and he raised his hands to his eyes, wiping them.

"Thank you God--" Gillian whispered as a huge wash of relief passed through her and with it came tears, hard and fast, rolling down her face.

"Can I see her Mac?" 

He realized he had to cut the cord and got his Swiss Army knife out of the bowl of alcohol. 

"In a second Gill, forgot about something. Nikki, can hand me that shoelace?"

She nodded in reply and picked up the long brown lace, it had come off of MacGyver's hiking boot.

"Here you go Mac."

"Thanks--" Cutting it in half, Mac tied the lace in two places along the thick grey cord umbilical cord. He opened the scissors on his knife and dunked them once more in the alcohol. Pinching the cord between the blades he gritted his teeth as he put pressure on the blades and they sliced through the thick membrane; a tiny spurt of blood coming out of the end.

"It's not bleeding anywhere else Mac, you did it--" Nikki confirmed as she gazed at the cord and gave her friend's shoulder a pat.

Mac wrapped his daughter up and lifted the tiny bundle kissing her head as he handed the baby to Gillian and the first eye to contact made her break down again. 

"Oh my God--" She smiled, looking at Nikki and Jack; they too had wet eyes and huge grins.

"Jack I made note of the time, you better tell Melissa--" Nikki wiped her face again, sighing.

"Right--" In all the excitement he had forgotten about the phone and relayed Melissa the news.

Gillian glanced at her husband and she held out an arm to him.

"Come here--"

MacGyver moved close to her and buried his head against her chest as he hugged her.

"You did good Gill, I'm so proud of you and I love you _so much--" He could barely talk, his throat clogged with tears; finally he raised his face and kissed Gillian several times, the baby too. _

"I love you too. I was so scared Mac--" Gillian admitted finally, as she wrapped her arm around her husband's neck.

"I was so afraid of something happening to the baby."

"But nothing happened--- she's fine, just fine--" Mac kissed Gillian's face and lips, their tears blending together. 

"The placenta came it'd say about 20 minutes after the baby did. We put it in the cooler, it seemed to be intact but I'm no expert--" Mac adjusted the headset on his head lifting the microphone.

"We should be touching down in an hour. Gill did really well not a lot of bleeding at all. We cleaned her up and Nikki is in there with her now. Okay Melissa see you soon--" He took the headset off and handed it to Jack.

"She's going to meet us when we touch down with an ambulance."

"Good, first a birth and now an ambulance ride. The fun just never ends with you Mac--" Jack teased, a grin coming to his face.

"Oh yeah _loads _of fun having a baby at 30 thousand feet--" Mac sighed as he got up and headed for the back of the plane. He opened the door and saw Nikki reading holding the baby in her arms. Beside her Gillian dozed dressed only in one of Jack's t-shirts as she leaned back against the bed covered in the comforter and some folded sheets to keep warm.

"She finally went to sleep, she didn't want to. What did Melissa say?"

Mac went over to his wife and gently stroked her face; he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss and then did the same to her forehead adjusting the comforter higher on her.

"Meeting us with an ambulance the moment we land--" He walked around to the other side of the bed and stretched out his arms out. Nikki smiled as she set her book down and handed Mac his daughter.

"She's beautiful; I think she looks like both of you."

He opened the towel wider, getting a better look at her face. "Yeah, maybe. It's kind of hard to tell right now, she needs a bath and all that--" MacGyver kissed her tiny cheek, wrapping her back up.

"You really did good Mac, I'm proud of you--" He raised his eyes to look at Nikki seeing a smile on her face that glowed with pride. The two friends embraced, Mac's head dropping to her shoulder.

"Thanks Nikki."

She grinned, rubbing Mac's back. "For what? You did everything I was just a bystander."

"You were more than that and I'm sure you know that--" The hug ended and he wiped his face sighing heavily. "Oh man I'm tired and I wasn't even the one doing all the work."

A soft noise made both the adults look down; the baby's eyes were open and that made Mac smile.

"I see someone is awake."

"Great! Then let me get my camera!" Nikki got up from the bed and left the room returning with a small disposable camera.

"Okay, this is the first official photo of Daddy and Baby."

Mac held his daughter up and opened the towels so her face could be seen. A grin came to his face as Nikki snapped the photo; the flash going off.

"Mac?" He turned towards the sound of a soft voice seeing Gillian was awake too.

"Hey--" He set the baby in her arms, stretching out beside her and giving her a kiss. "I guess it'd be silly to ask how you're feeling?"

"Like I had a baby--" Gill teased as she carefully shifted on her side, setting the baby between her and Mac.

"Oh that's so sweet! Can I get a photo of that?"

Both adults looked at her smiling while Nikki moved in closer and snapped a photo.

"Thanks, I'll save the rest for the hospital--" She quietly left, leaving the new family alone.

"We need to give this little girl a name--" Mac's index fingers traced down the side of the little newborn's face.

"Yeah I was thinking about that. What do you think of the name Corinne?"

"Corinne? After your grandma?"

"Yeah, I was thinking about Corinne Alexandra--" She leaned down and kissed the baby's cheek, nuzzling it.

"You know, I think I have a couple names I want to add to that--" 

Gillian raised her eyes to look at him, a smile coming to her tired face. "I think that'd be great. What do you think Corinne?"

The baby stared at her mother; she wiggled a little making a soft baby noise.

Both her parents started to laugh.

"That means yes--" Mac dropped his head and gave her a kiss on her nose as the hard THUMP of touchdown caused the plane to jostle. It slowed to a stop and MacGyver kissed both his wife and daughter again before he got up.

"I'm going to go let Melissa in."

He pulled back the bolts on the plane door and opened it greeted by the setting sun and the sight of the petite dark haired woman in pink scrubs, an ambulance with flashing lights behind her.

"Hey Doc--" MacGyver grinned as he stepped aside and let her climb into the plane.

Melissa had a huge grin on her face as she stood in front of the brand new dad.

"You did a _fantastic_ job Mac, I'm amazed--" She put both hands around his neck and gave him a hug. Mac returned it fiercely burying his head in her shoulder.

"So many things could have gone wrong—I could have lost them both."

She stroked her hand down his hair and back. "I know, believe me I know but you did great Mac and they're both fine--" Pulling back from the embrace she saw the exhaustion on his face and touched it.

"How many men can _say_ they delivered their own baby?"

That made Mac's face brighten and brought a small smile to his lips as he took a deep breath.

"A few."

"Right--" She saw the door to the room behind her. "Are they in there?"

"Yeah--" He wiped his hands down his face.

"Okay, well let's get them to the hospital."

Melissa opened the door, smiling when she saw Gillian holding her daughter. "Hi Melissa."

"Hey Sweetheart, how are you?"

"Tired—sore—a mess--" Gillian raised the bundle towards her. "But worth it I think."

"Yeah I'd say so--" Melissa took the bundle and sat down on the bed, opening the towels and sheet that were around the baby. She saw the way the cord was tied and raised an eyebrow to Mac, who came into the room.

"MacGyver style delivery I see--" She teased as she looked the baby over.  "She looks good Mac; here I want to do an examination of Gill."

"Okay--" He took the baby and held her, watching the doctor with his wife.

"Lie back for me Gill--" Melissa put her gloves on as she raised Gillian's knees and pulled back the comforter.

"I'm going to take a look all right?" 

Gillian nodded and winced at the doctor examined her.

"I know you're hurting and I'm sorry. It looks like you're going to need a few stitches but the bleeding is normal; we'll take care of all that at the hospital--" She took off her gloves and covered Gill back up. 

"The placenta?" Melissa saw the cooler and then to Mac who nodded as he opened the door.

"Okay and I'm assuming you guys wrote down when she was born and all that?"

Nikki and Jack stepped into the room. "We've got all that Doctor."

"Melissa this is Nikki Carpenter and Jack Dalton, they helped us with everything--" 

MacGyver introduced his friends, smiling warmly at them. "They were a really big help."

"A pleasure to meet you both--" Melissa accepted a paper from Nikki. "She was born at 4 14, loud crying, bright pink color--" She read what else Nikki wrote and then her gaze shifted to Jack. "33° 56' N    118° 24' W?"

"That's the latitude and longitude; we weren't exactly over land when she came."

"Thank you Jack--" Grinning, Melissa tucked the paper into her pocket. "Well we better get everyone to the hospital."

"Melissa you take the baby, I'll get Gillian."

Melissa stood up and held the baby against her as she left the room. Mac bundled Gillian up in the comforter and lifted her out of the bed. He carried her out of the room and the plane where two men in white and a stretcher awaited them. Mac gently laid Gillian down on the stretcher, which she got strapped to and lifted into the ambulance.

Jack and Nikki climbed down from the plane and watched Gillian being placed in the ambulance.

"We're going to go home Mac and rest; you got stuff to tend to at the hospital and don't need us hanging around getting in your hair."

MacGyver tilted his head to one side. "Jack—You wouldn't be in the way and you know that."

"I know Amigo but its been a long day. Take care of the baby and Gill; we'll be at the hospital first thing in the morning--" Mac shifted his gaze to Nikki, who nodded in agreement.

"We'll be there with gifts--" Nikki leaned towards Mac and kissed him on the cheek. "You get plenty of rest, all right?"

"I will."

She stepped back and Jack stepped forward, holding out his hand. "Congratulations Papa."

Mac looked at the stubby hand and raised an eyebrow. "I think this calls for more than a handshake Jack--" He gripped the wrist and pulled Jack into a strong hug. 

Jack returned it, patting his best friend on the back. "You did good Papa, go play with the youngun and Mama."

"Play no, sleep _yes--_" Mac teased as the hug ended.

He climbed into the ambulance and waved at Nikki and Jack through the window as the bright yellow ambulance pulled away heading down the oil stained runway.

 "I'm so tired Jack—not only physically but emotionally--" Nikki walked around her bedroom kicking off her sandals and pulling off her camp shirt as she sat on the bed; rubbing the back of her neck and raising her face towards the ceiling. Jack came into the room behind her, his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, me too. I'll never forget this day Nikki; as long as I _live_ I'll never forget seeing that baby born."

"Me either--" Nikki got up from the bed and went over to Jack taking his hands.  "I'd really like it if you stayed tonight Jack, today was as frightening as it was exhilarating and I don't want to be alone."

Jack looked down at the small hands entwining with his and nodded. "I'll stay Nikki; I don't want to be alone either."

Nikki tugged on his wrists and pulled him into her arms, gripping the back of his head. "A shower and then to sleep Jack that's all I want from you. I want to fall asleep in your arms, warm and safe."

He turned his head, nuzzling the side of her neck; enjoying the warmth of her skin and the sweet scent of her hair. "Okay Nikki, all we'll do is sleep."

The gentle brush of Jack's mustache against her skin made Nikki tremble, a soft sigh escaping her as she instinctually raised her chin; her eyes sliding closed. Wonderful sensations, stomach clenching, thigh trembling sensations raced through her that she hadn't felt in years; a flush of heat going straight to her face.

"You want to hit the shower first?"

"Yeah—I think I better--" Jack broke away, clearing his throat and turning his back on her; didn't take a genius to figure out why and it made Nikki grin. 

"I've got some sweats you can probably borrow."

"No, got it covered—I mean, I've got a backpack in the back of the Cranbrook. Some extra clothes just in case I end up crashing on Mac's couch or in the loft of my hangar--" Jack said this over his shoulder as he pulled the keys from his pocket.

"Here, let me go--" Nikki gripped his wrist and took the key ring from it. "You go ahead and go clean up."

"Okay--" Jack watched her leave and breathed a huge sigh of relief. The front of his pants had tightened up so bad he thought they were going to rip. He took several deep breaths trying to calm down but just the scent of Nikki still on his clothes made him achingly hard and he prayed the shower would cool him off. With a sigh he went in the bathroom door and closed it. Turning the cold faucet all the way, Jack shed his clothes and closed the shower curtain behind him.

"WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA MAMA THAT'S COOOLD!!!!!!" Echoed loudly off the bathroom walls and reverberated through Nikki's house.

Nikki stopped a moment before going back in her house, she thought she heard Jack's voice but after a few seconds she heard nothing but the crickets. With a shrug she went back inside locking the front door. Taking Jack's black backpack into the bedroom she set it down on the bed hearing the spray of the shower. Unzipping it she carefully began to unpack Jack's clothes. Not that many were in there—a pair of khaki's. a couple of t-shirts, a black shaving kit and a few pair of boxers.

 She picked up the t-shirts and brought them close to her face getting a whiff of detergent, aftershave and Jack. He had a sweet smell about him, like a pine forest after a rainstorm. Sighing, she set the shirts down and picked up his backpack taking it to her closet. A piece of paper fluttered out of it as she opened the door; bending down she picked it up and turned it over startled to see it was a photo of her. 

A laminated newspaper clipping of a foundation function; she stood sideways and had on a black sequence dress with an open back; her hair pinned to the top of her head. It was an old photo from a function she had attended when she was with the foundation the first time.

"Oh Jack--" She breathed, shaking her head. Obviously Jack had liked her for quite some time but up until recently she had never thought to give him a second glance. The guilt of that flooded her with shame as she quickly placed the article back in the backpack and deposited it in her closet.

But things were different now—now she had a new life that included Jack and that thought made her guilt disappear as the shower turned off.

"Nikki?" The bathroom door opened a crack and out came a pudgy hand. "Can I have my backpack please?"

"Sure Jack but I've taken everything out of it and put it on my dresser."

That hand dropped and the door widened as Jack came out, a black towel around his waist. His back and chest still shone from the water and his dark hair stuck up all over his head.

"You didn't have to go to any trouble Nikki."

"No, its no trouble--" She opened her closet and got out a pink satin nightgown and slung it over her arm.

"Make yourself comfy Jack I'll be out soon."

"Comfortable—right--" Jack muttered as he saw her choice of bed attire through the closing door. 

By time Nikki came out Jack had peeled back the bed and chosen the right side to lay down on. He had one arm tucked behind his head watching Nikki; the thin satin material did little to hide her luscious curves and the urge to pull down the spaghetti straps hit Jack hard. She ran her brush through her hair and with the click of the light darkness prevailed, broken in some areas by the silvery light of the moon filtering through the curtains. 

Jack felt the bed shift as Nikki climbed into it; he almost gasped out loud at the feel of that satin material sliding against his skin as she moved closer to him, dropping her damp head on his chest.

"Ohh this is nice Jack--" She signed, her arm slinging across his waist.

"Yeah it is--" His mouth felt dry and he licked his lips; his hand hovered over her back before finally coming down gently on it, feeling both her cool skin and the silky soft nightgown. 

"It's really nice--" He stroked down her back and back up to her shoulder, his fingers sliding down her arm. Nikki could feel his heart pounding under her cheek; the simple yet seductive act of Jack touching her had her pulse racing as well. She raised her head, peering down into his face a moment before dropping her mouth to his; their lips sliding over one another slowly.

That simple kiss opened the flood gates for Jack; he gripped both of Nikki's shoulders and slid her over onto him. The lip lock deepened, tongues wrestling and flicking against one another; both of them moaning and panting by the time they finally pulled away.

"Jack—I thought we were going to sleep?" Nikki asked, seeing his white teeth grin despite the low light. 

"I thought so too but you're in that nightgown--" His grin faded. "But if you really want to sleep then we—" She didn't give him a chance to finish; crushing her mouth to his.

"I don't want to sleep Jack—I want you--" She said in between kisses.

Jack rolled them over once, taking the upper hand as his mouth roamed over hers before going down to the hollow of her neck. He pulled down the straps of her nightgown and continued trailing his lips over each breast relishing on the freshly washed taste of her skin.

Nikki gasped, wiggled and groaned her body on fire as Jack covered her nipples with his mouth; his tongue dancing over the delicate tissue.

"Oh God Jack--" Her chest heaved against his lips as she gripped his hair.  

He gently removed her fingers from his head and took her hand in his, their fingers locking. Jack shifted to one side as his other hand glided down the smooth satin of her nightgown pulling it down until he could remove it from her completely, casting it aside.

Now completely nude, Nikki trembled trying to cover herself up her hand drifting to the dark fur that covered her pubic bone.

"No--" Jack snagged her hand and took it away, his eyes tracing over every inch of her body. Her skin a shining silver from the moonlight made a flush rise in Jack's cheeks as he licked his lips. 

"God you're more beautiful than I dreamed you could be--" 

Jack sat back on his haunches, his face uncertain as his hands stroked down his thighs.

Nikki realized what it was and moved to her knees in front of him. Her small hands traced down his chest and stomach. She ran her fingers along the waistband of his boxers and began to tug them down.  The material slid down to his knees and her eyes widened when she saw what lay beneath it.

"Whoa!"

The astonishment on her face gave Jack courage; he touched her shoulders and laid her back on the bed yet again.

"Jack, I don't know if—I mean it's been years since I--"

"Shhhhh--" He soothed; closing his eyes he nuzzled her face and neck feeling her tense as he stretched out on top of her. "I know I'm not built like Mac, all athletic and hunky. I'm more like a teddy bear with maybe a little too much stuffing. Maybe I haven't led the perfect, spotless life either but Scout's Honor, I'd never lie about how I feel about you--" Jack gave her cheek another nuzzle. "If you just give me a chance Nikki, let me prove to you that even teddy bears need love. Just the _one chance—you won't be sorry."_

"Jack--" Nikki's hands came up and touched both sides of his face. "I don't think you're ugly or fat—not at all--" A watery smile came to her lips as she pressed them gently to Jack's. "I happen to _love teddy bears, even overstuffed ones."_

He returned her kissed then gently took her arms from around his neck and planted kisses on each hand as he turned Nikki on her side. His hands stroked over her supple skin from her shoulder down the curve of her hip down her leg. The attention made her wiggle and groan; rubbing her body against his as she lifted one leg and swung it over his thigh, her heel sliding along it.

Nikki panted, writhing against him almost desperately; her senses overwhelmed with the warm weight of Jack. "You're making me insane Jack--"

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet my Lotus Blossom--" He rolled her onto her back and dropped his head lapping at her chest settling himself between her thighs. With a gentle circular motion Jack rubbed his erection along her pubic bone, the head of it barely breaching her; nudging against her hard nub of pleasure.

"Ohh _God--" Nikki trembled her head tilting back, every stroke of that hot hard flesh against that delicate part of her made her moan her fingers clutching at his shoulders._

A grin came to Jack's face as he watched Nikki; her flushed skin and completely wanton reactions to him only served to feed his ego. Sweat started to form on his back and chest but he couldn't think of that now; all this energy and concentration was focused on the beautiful woman beneath him and the pleasure streaming down his spine from every slide of his throbbing shaft against the slick button between her thighs. Nikki suddenly gasped, her eyes squeezing shut as she dug her fingernails into Jack's shoulders; she arched her back before collapsing against the bed trembling.

Jack stopped his nudging and pulled back. He gently smoothed her damp hair away from her face seeing the glazed look in her dark eyes. By now his own needs were screaming to be met; his manhood throbbing so hard now he thought it was going to explode.

"Nikki, Sweetheart, I need you, I want you--" Jack mumbled in between kisses seeing her finally come out of her pleasure induced stupor. 

"Yes Jack—I need you too--" Her hands roamed down his back as her legs rose to wrap around his waist giving him silent permission to proceed.

Moving forward, Jack breeched into Nikki's warm center; he gasped at the tightness of it watching her face. She had her eyes closed and Jack's stillness opened them. The look of trust in her dark depths made Jack shudder; his control slipping faster and faster through his fingers like sand.

"Heaven Jack—you feel like Heaven."

"I'm the one in Heaven Nikki--" He panted as he slid into her all the way in one smooth, luxuriant thrust. Again he shuddered the pleasure of that single stroke shook him to the very core of his being. Nikki moaned, her legs tightening around his midsection; he was all the way inside her and she marveled at how he stretched and filled her like no one ever had before. The pleasure throbbed through her and she wanted more.

"Oh yes—take me Jack!" She writhed against him wanting him desperately to move.

"Nikki--- oooh you feel so good Sweetheart—Like a dream come true!" Jack began at a slow pace, the drive deep, the thrusts strong and steady.  Jack's heart pounded like a hammer within his chest. He closed his eyes relishing in every moment, wanting to sear it into his mind forever. He felt a shift in his body and a clenching sensation in his lower stomach urging his thrusts to go faster—harder. 

Nikki's nails raked down Jack's back as she cried out; her legs tightening around his chest so hard he thought his ribs would break.  The tight clenching of Nikki's body around him made Jack gasp, he tipped his face up to the ceiling as a tremor coursed through his body.

"Oooh God!" He panted as he drove himself deeply into Nikki, every thrust bringing him another wave of pure pleasure. Finally he stilled, emptying into her with a deep throaty cry before collapsing onto her chest. 

"Jaaaaaack--" Nikki drew out his name as she sighed, her hands coming up to stroke his damp hair. Her body felt boneless and she knew for certain the strength to move eluded her.

"I'm like Jell-O--" She snickered, finally feeling him stir on top of her.

"Me too--" He raised his head and peered down into her face; his hazel eyes holding affection as they locked with hers. "Nikki--" His mouth opened and then closed; he shook his head and nuzzled her cheek at a total loss for words.

"We don't have to talk right now Jack. We don't have to ruin this wonderful moment--" Her fingers reached out to cup one flushed cheek. "Let's sleep on it now and after we get back from the hospital we'll talk then, all right?"

"All right--" Jack slid off of her and stretched out beside her. Yawning he put his arm around her shoulder and rolled her against his chest as he pulled the blanket and sheet over both of them.

Nikki snuggled up to Jack gratefully; the hair on his chest tickling her cheek. She laid one arm across his waist and sighed.

"Good night Jack."

"Night Nikki--" He stroked his hand down her hair and back listening to her breath. When it evened out and deepened he knew she had drifted off to sleep. Jack raised his head and planted a kiss in her hair.

"We have a lot to talk about Nikki--" He muttered in the dark locks before he too settled down and fell into a peaceful repose. 

A nurse in pink scrubs with baby bottles and rattles on them wheeled a glass crib down the long white tiled hall to room 414. She opened the thick wooden door and saw a pair of hospital beds that contained two people, one woman and one man both of them sleeping deeply. Nurse Stacey smiled as she wheeled the crib over to the closest bed and touched the red haired woman on the shoulder gently.

"Mrs. MacGyver?"

Gillian's eyes flew open seeing the blond nurse with the short hair grin at her. Beside her was the crib and she licked her lips.

"Hi, is my baby all right?"

"Oh she's fine--" Stacey turned away from the bed and gently picked up the bundle of tightly wrapped pink blankets. "And here she is, all cleaned up and everything--" She said as she placed the baby in Gillian's arms.

She instantly brightened, staring down at the little face that was now all clean. "Hey Baby--" Gill touched her little cheek smiling. "How much did she weigh?"

"Seven pounds even, 20 and a half inches long--" Stacey stroked the pink cap she wore. "If you're feeling up to it you should try and feed her."

"I'd like to hold her for a while if that's all right."

"Of course, I'll come back in thirty."

"Thank you--"

"I heard about how this little girl came into the world--" The nurse looked over at the other bed where MacGyver lay curled up on his side and covered with a thin blue blanket.

Gillian looked at him and grinned. "Yeah it was unexpected that's for sure but he really came through for me—well for both of us--" She gazed down at Corinne and kissed her cheek.

"Well I'll be back in half an hour--" Stacey patted Gill on the arm and left closing the door behind her.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Corinne since Daddy is asleep--" Gillian touched the rail and the button that raised the bed into a sitting position so she could get a better look at her daughter.

"You have dark eyes, that's not a surprise since both me and Daddy have dark eyes--" She saw the tiny button nose and full lips and grinned. "Good news is you've got Daddy's beautiful lips—bad news is you've got my button nose."

"I happen to _love_ your button nose--" Another voice joined the discussion, Gillian turned to see Mac's eyes open; a dreamy smile on his face. 

"I'm sorry Honey, did I wake you?"

"No--" He flipped the blanket away and got up. "This bed isn't the nicest one I've ever slept on-" Yawning, he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Yeah you're right about that--" Gillian gazed down at her daughter picking up her tiny hand and playing with her little fingers. "You know, I think she looks like both of us Mac."

"Think so?" Mac uncovered his face and sat on the edge of his wife's bed looking down at Corinne. "You're right, she _does have your nose--" He touched her little cheek with his index finger, stroking it. _

"I let everyone know before I fell asleep; Pete said he'd be here first thing in the morning."

"Okay--" Staring at her husband a moment, a warm affectionate smile came to her face. "Mac?"

"Yeah?" He saw the way she looked at him made his brow crease. "What?"

"Come here--" Gill gently shifted Corinne to her other arm and hugged her husband around his neck closing her eyes.

"God I love you--"

Mac sighed, nuzzling her cheek. "I love you too, you were so brave Gill."

"No, _you_ were the brave one Mac. You are the one that delivered her, cut her cord and everything."

He let go of her and touched his forehead to Gillian's briefly. 

"I just wanted you both to be all right--" MacGyver touched her chin and lifted it; his fingers gliding over her cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss.

A small cry broke it and both parents looked down to see Corinne's tense face as she cried.

"Uh oh--" Gill held her closer stroking her back. "No its okay Sweetheart, don't worry we'll get you something to eat."

"She sounds like a little lamb--" Mac chuckled as he pulled the baby's cap off and his eyes widened at the reddish hair that covered her head. "Whoa!" His fingers stroked the soft hair gently. "Gee I wonder where she got _this_ hair color from?"

"Yes I wonder--"

"Oh—sounds like its time to eat!" Stacey came back, her head peeking in the door. "Hi Papa, I see you're awake--" She went over to the bed looking at Gillian. "Okay its time to give feeding a try--" Touching one of Gill's shoulders, she popped open the snaps on her blue and white gown and peeled it down revealing her chest. "This is what I want you to do Mrs. MacGyver--"

Mac sat down on the other bed to give his wife plenty of room and to get out of her way. He folded his hands in his lap silently watching.

Gillian followed the nurse's instructions, after a few awkward attempts and some position readjustments Corinne managed to latch on. 

"That's it—looks like she's doing all right--" The nurse stroked Corinne's tiny head. "Just take nice deep breaths and try to relax."

"All right--" She breathed deeply a few times dropping her head back a moment. When she raised it she looked down at the tiny face. "Looks like someone is really hungry."

"Let her nurse there for about ten minutes and then trade sides. Here, keep her warm--" Stacey unfolded one of the blankets and draped it over the tiny newborn. "I'm going to go now, call me if you have any trouble."

Once again Stacey left and Gillian took a hold of Corinne's hand, her thumb stroking over the back of her little fingers. "This is a really weird sensation--" She glanced over at her husband seeing his awed gaze, his lips pulled back in a warm smile.

"What?"

"You just look so—beautiful--" He got up from his bed and sat down on the edge of Gillian's; his hand gently caressing Corinne's red hair. "God I can't believe she's here, even though I was right there when she was born."

"You're telling me, I keep rubbing my stomach and there's nobody in there--"

Corinne's eyes opened a moment and locked with Gill's, the gaze sent a flutter straight to her chest as those little dark eyes peered at her. 

"Hi Baby—is it good? Enjoying your late dinner?" She dropped her head and kissed Corinne's forehead.  

"It's time to switch--" Gillian gently detached the baby and turned her towards the other arm, once more positioning the baby to latch on.  She did so after a slight adjustment and Gill sighed in relief as she supported her daughter's head and body.

"Okay I think she's getting something at least I hope she is."

"The book said it'll take a day or two for your milk to come in--" Mac leaned his head on his wife's shoulder.

"I know, for now it's the colostrum--" Tipping her head to one side, Gill touched hers to Mac's.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Melissa came into the room, a smile on her tired face.

"No, we're just having a late supper--"

Melissa saw Corinne nursing and beamed. "Hey Sweetheart! Getting the good stuff?" She touched Corinne's cheek gently. 

"Well I just stopped by to see how you guys were."

"Tired, but otherwise okay--" Gillian yawned rubbing her hand across her mouth.

"Yeah and these beds leave a lot to be desired--" Mac went back over to his and plopped down on it; his legs dangling over the side. "How long do we have to stay here?"

"You'll probably go home the day after tomorrow. We have to observe the baby for 24 at least. You both are doing all right and we want to have more time to watch you and make sure things stay that way--" Melissa checked her watch and her eyes widen. "Wow I can't believe its so late. It's almost 11."

Corinne finished nursing and Gillian placed the baby on her shoulder patting her back gently. 

"She'll be able to stay the night with us, right?"

"Right, but they'll probably take her in the morning so the pediatrician can look at her--" Melissa touched the baby's tiny back.

"What's her name?"

"Corinne--" The baby gave a surprisingly loud burp and Gill took her daughter off her shoulder and looked at her. "You burp like your father!" 

"Hey!" Mac protested as he started to laugh. "I do _not sound like that!"_

Gillian arched an eyebrow as she turned to look at her husband. "I've got four words for you Mac—Italian Herb Garlic Bread."

"Oh--" He smiled sheepishly, his cheeks reddening a little. "I stand corrected."

"Uh huh, every time you eat that you turn into Sir Burp-a-lot--" Turning back, she grinned at Melissa. "Want to hold her?"

"Sure I'd love too--" Melissa took the wrapped baby in her arms and smiled at her. "Hi Corinne, that's a very pretty name."

"After my grandma--" Yawning again Gillian covered her mouth and excused herself.

"I better let you guys rest--" She handed the baby to Mac, who rocked her a little in his arms. "I'll come by again tomorrow, good night--"

"Night Melissa--" 

"Bye Doc--"

Melissa smiled at them as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"She's right, I think we should get some sleep--" Mac gazed at his daughter seeing her eyes were closed. 

"All that nursing must have worn her out."

"Yeah, she'll probably be up in a few wanting more--" Gillian pressed the rail button, the bed lowering. "Are you going to sleep?"

Mac sat down on his bed, scooting back against it as he raised the upper half into a sitting position. 

"Probably, I just want to hold her for awhile--" He switched the baby to the other arm and reached down untying his hiking boots and kicking them off along with his socks; drawing up his legs, he rested his daughter on them and simply looked at her.

"Amazing, isn't she?" 

"Completely--" He glanced over at Gill, seeing her small knowing smile. "She's the most beautiful baby in the world, course I _might be a little biased."_

"Oh just a tad--" Gill snickered as her eyes opened and closed briefly.

"Well yeah but--" Raising his eyes from the baby to his wife he stopped in mid sentence seeing that Gillian had fallen asleep. "But I'm telling the truth--" He made sure Corinne was wrapped up good and got up from the bed. 

"Good night Baby--" Mac kissed his daughter on the head and placed her back in the glass crib wheeling it between the two beds. Then he went over to his wife and covered her with a blanket, stroked her hair and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. 

"Good night Sweetheart--" MacGyver wanted to strip down to his boxers for bed but decided against it and lifted his tan tank top over his head and onto the floor. Climbing back into the twin bed, he pulled the sheet over his bare chest. Yawning, he tucked an arm under his head and shifted against the mattress a little before finally surrendering to the fatigue and going to sleep.

Jack moaned, his dark head lolling from side to side. His head dropped back and his hazel eyes opened; wide and surprised when he craned his neck and saw a dark head below his waist.

"Nikki?"

She raised her head a wicked grin on her lips; a wanton smirk that made Jack's eyes widen even further.

"Why are you--? I mean you don't have to--" 

"I want to Jack. I want to say good morning to you in a very _special_ way--" Nikki went right back to what she was doing; her lips taking Jack's quickly rising flesh back in her mouth.

"Ohhhh--" He groaned, his butt rose off the bed in an instant response and he began to slowly thrust into her mouth.  Every cell south of Jack's waist flaring from the gentle caress of warm tongue, lips and a gentle suckling that made it difficult for him to even speak; he simply whimpered and sighed his approval.

Nikki indulged in the task before her closing her eyes; her small hands curled around his thick shaft for a moment, her fingers opening to slide and caress the dark curly hair that covered his pubic bone. Jack wiggled beneath her and more than once she had to press her arms down on his thighs pinning them to the bed. 

"Let me love you Jack--" She panted, raising her head once more to look at him and running her tongue around her lips in a slow circle. Just the sight of that made Jack tremble and he swallowed hard.

"I can't remember the last time someone did this to me Nikki--" His eyes seemed frozen in that bugged out state like he just couldn't believe what was happening to him.

His confession only made Nikki's grin grow even broader; she dropped her head and planted kisses along his thighs feeling them tremble beneath her lips. Her attention then focused down his stomach and abdomen, nose sliding along the dark trail that started under his belly button and led to his pelvis.

"You're very talented—ohh soo talented--" Jack's praise came to an abrupt end as Nikki once more slid his now throbbing shaft into her mouth. He gasped reaching down to touch her head; his eyes sliding closed in pure pleasure.

"Nikki—ohh you're incredible--" Panting he once again dove into her mouth feeling his shaft slide down her throat. The sensation made Jack shiver as her lips enclosed around him and began a torturously slow suckle.

"God oh God-- oh Mama!" Jack whined, his head rolled along his shoulders as he struggled to catch his breath; with a sudden, deep gasp his hips raised higher off the bed pushing himself further down her throat.

Nikki raised her eyes seeing Jack's flushed face; it only added to the excitement coursing through her veins.

"Want you Jack—want you right now--"

"Then come and get me--" He held out his arms for her his eyes dreamy as he watched her climb up his body; her long legs shifting to brush his sides. With a slight fumble Nikki captured his hard flesh between her thighs and impaled herself down it; her head tipped back and her mouth opened wide in a cry.

Jack quickly grabbed her hands and pulled her onto his chest; his hands stroked through her soft hair then down her spine as he planted his feet against the mattress and began a slow pumping rhythm straight up into her.

"Jack—Jack—" Nikki panted as she rubbed her body against Jack, her lips kissing his face. Her mouth nibbled down his chin straight to his neck.

"Uhhh--" Jack tipped his head back exposing his throat to her determined nips and licks; her teeth lightly grazing the tender flesh. Nikki's tasting and nibbling of Jack came to a halt as she squeezed her eyes shut; a breathy moan came out of her as she raised her head and stared at the man under her.

"I'm so close Jack—make me come--" She saw the way Jack's face began to shine as his skin dampened; his bangs growing darker; his dark hair began to curl along his temples and ears.  

Gripping Nikki tighter Jack widened his stance and thrust up even harder; the bed beneath him giving a disapproving creak.

Nikki gasped as she sat up, her head dropping back as she rocked her hips against his; a series of loud moans emanating out of her along with breathy words.

"Yes—_yes_ Baby! Don't _stop_!"

Jack reached up and gripped Nikki's bouncing chest as the pace on his thrusts increased. He felt a familiar twinge in his stomach followed a split second later by a boiling heat that went straight to his groin.

"Nikki! You're mine now—you belong to me! My one and only love!" Jack panted the heat turned to pleasure so hot and wonderful he thought his spine was going to melt. He arched his back driving himself into her one last time with a loud, strangled cry. 

Collapsing back on the bed Jack trembled his breath coming in pants. Nikki lay on his chest; she too breathed heavily and reached up to brush her hair back from her face too exhausted to do much else. She took a deep breath and blew her air out slowly.

"I love you too Jack--" She whispered, feeling Jack's heart beneath her ear suddenly start pounding hard again. Raising her face she looked down at him; his hazel eyes were wide and shiny. She touched his cheek stroking it slowly.

Jack gave her a watery smile and gently pushed her back against his chest. He sighed contently his hand stroking her hair. The last thing he saw before he drifted off to sleep was the first rays of dawn filtering through the sheer curtains.

"Mac I'm fine, you don't have to do this."

Gillian protested as her husband held her by the arm and escorted her towards the bathroom. The steps were a little on the slow side; all the time in bed had left Gillian's legs a little stiff and tingly. MacGyver kept his grip firm on her elbow as they walked.

"Corinne is in the nursery and Melissa said you could take a shower. I thought you'd want to get cleaned up before we get bombarded with company--" He opened the bathroom door and there on the toilet seat, sat clean clothes for both of them. 

"There are the clothes Stacey got--" Mac looked at the t-shirts, both of them blue and bearing the name of the hospital, along with two pairs of black sweats. 

"Guess I'll be going commando--" he stated as he looked at the hospital undies and maternity pads lying on the sink. The shower was just to his right and he flung back the beige curtain and turned the faucets adjusting the temperature.

"Oh that's going to be fun--" Gillian giggled as she closed the bathroom door and slowly turned around. "You have to help me get out of this thing."

Mac grinned at that, closing the curtain. "All right! Now we're talking!"

His wife scoffed shaking her head. "Oh yeah _right_ like I feel so sexy right now. My body feels like I've been put through a meat grinder."

He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders rubbing them. Leaning close, MacGyver brushed back her silky red hair and nuzzled the back of her neck.

"I know you're not feeling so great Gill but believe me when I tell you that you're _still _beautiful and desirable to me even now."

The gentle squeezing and caressing of her aching shoulders made her sigh, her eyes closing. She reached up and touched his hands then turned around her gaze softening. 

"I don't feel that bad, just worn out and a little sore."

"The shower will help--" Mac's fingertips gently cupped her cheek caressing it. He could see the fatigue in her face yet her dark eyes were bright and shining. His hands slid to the snaps on her shoulders and undid them, the gown fluttered and pooled around her feet. Crouching down he helped her remove her hospital undies and the pink booties on her feet.

"There, now you're ready to shower--" He rose back up taking a strong hold of her elbow; he pulled back the curtain again and helped her inside. A pair of metal rails was on the white tile wall and he guided Gillian's hands to them.

"Here, hang onto these I'll be right in."

Closing her eyes, Gillian tipped her head back and let the warm water wash down her neck and chest sighing at how soothing it was. Both her hands moved from the rails to her shoulders and massaged them. Another pair of hand joined the rubdown and she jumped, a little surprised at her husband's sudden appearance.

"God I didn't even hear you come in."

"I can be pretty sneaky when I want to be--" Mac gripped his wife's shoulders and slid his thumbs over the tops of her shoulder blades; hearing her moan appreciatively.

"Like that huh?"

"It's really sore there, I guess because of how I had to push--" She whimpered as he did it again, rolling her head from side to side.  "I can't wait to go home and get out of that crummy bed. I couldn't sleep good last night without you there."

Mac nodded in agreement folding his arms across her chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and sighed.

"Yeah I didn't sleep that great either--" The spray hit him in the face; the warm water droplets ran down his chin. He glanced at the handrails and saw a soap dish between them seeing a few little bottles and a washcloth.

"Stacey got us some shampoo and body wash--" Reaching out MacGyver got the washcloth and began to wet it. "So I guess I better put it to good use."

Gillian watched him get a small bottle and lather up the washcloth; a pleased grin on his lips. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

He replaced the bottle and started at her neck smoothing the thick white lather over it. "Being your own personal loofa sponge? Now why _wouldn't_ I enjoy that?"

"Okay so maybe it was a silly question--" Another appreciative moan came out of her as the washcloth slid over her shoulder blades and down her spine. "Do I get to wash you when you're done?"

"Nope--" Mac stated as he washed her lower back and butt then slid down her body as he scrubbed her legs.

"No?" Gill turned around stared at the man crouching at her feet, the water falling down on him like rain soaking his hair.  "How come?"

"Because this isn't about me, this is about you--" Continuing the washing, he took care of the front of her legs; the washcloth tracing up them to the top of her hips before standing back up. He saw the skeptical look on Gillian's face and touched her chin.

"Right now all I care about is you and Corinne. We can play scrub-a-dub when we get home, all right?"

"All right--" She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her head on his chest.

"Good--" He kissed her wet head and rocked her in his arms. "Now let me finish washing you and then I'll do your hair."

Mac finished getting dressed; he picked up his clothes and bundled them up.  He opened the door and turned around, watching his wife dry herself off with hospital towel.

"I'm going to get Corinne, call me if you need help--" 

Gillian raised her head, nodding. "I think I can get dressed by myself--" She wrinkled her nose playfully at her husband who simply tilted his head, an eyebrow raising.

"Of course you can but that doesn't mean its not fun to_ help_."

"Oh I _know_ you're fond of helping, how do you think we got Corinne?"

"Hot Egyptian nookie?" He asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a wicked grin.

"Okay time for you to _go_!" Laughing, Gillian turned her husband around and gave him a light shove towards the door. "If I need a hand I'll call you."

Grateful Mac was gone Gillian sighed, she actually felt much worse than she let on. Everything truly did hurt—back, chest, abdomen, all of it from the labor itself and now her body beginning to return to normal. Her movements slow, she draped the towel over a nearby rack and began to get dressed wincing as she slipped into her hospital undies and pulled them up her legs; a quick check to make sure the thick pads were in place for her bleeding.  The sweats were baggy and oversized yet they were a lot better than the hospital gown she had to wear and pulled them up to her waist.

"They look like clown pants!" She groused as she tugged at the waist wanting to pull them higher but doing so would place the elastic band right under her chest. "Okay so maybe I _won't_ be pulling them up any higher."

Shuffling over to the mirror, Gill slipped on her t-shirt and began brushing out her hair.

_"Hello little baby! You sweet angel!"_

A familiar voice reached her as she finished with her hair and set the brush down. Padding over to the door, she opened it a crack and saw something that made her smile.

"Aww will you look at that?"

Pete sat on her bed holding Corinne in his arms smiling as he gazed down into her little face.

"Mac she's absolutely gorgeous!" He turned to look at MacGyver sitting on the other bed; the new father had a proud grin as he watched his friend.

"Yeah that's because she looks like her mother."

Scoffing at that, Pete shook his head. "Oh come on Mac! Don't act like you _didn't_ have anything to do with this sweet little girl."

"Well—maybe I _did_ contribute a few things--"

Both men gazed at each other and started laughing. After a few good chuckles Pete sighed, his expression growing somber.

"Seriously though Mac she's precious, I can't _believe how she was born."_

"_You_ can't believe it? How do you think I felt when Gill told me her water had broken and we were right over the ocean!" MacGyver wiped his hand down his face licking his lips. 

"It was absolutely unreal Pete—watching her come out."

"Scary huh?" Pete shifted on the bed, his back leaning against the headboard; his attention focused on his friend.

"Scary doesn't even _begin_ to cover it--" Mac folded his hands in front of him. "Gill was amazing though, to have that kind of pain and no medication for it--" He shook his head slowly.

"She's a strong woman--" Pete's gaze shifted to Corinne and once again he smiled. "That's right, Mommy is strong and so are you--" He took a hold of her little hand letting it curl around his index finger.

"Feel like a father yet Mac?"

"A little bit, yeah. Corinne woke up in the middle of the night to eat and afterwards Gill fell back asleep and for awhile it was just me and her--" Climbing down from the bed, Mac went over to the other bed and touched his daughter's cheek. "We just stayed quiet staring at each other. She got a little fussy and I started talking to her and she stopped, those little eyes stared at me like she knew _exactly_ who I was--"

"Of course she knows Mac; she's been hearing you for nine months."

"I agree--" 

Pete and Mac looked towards the bathroom and saw Gillian standing there, her hands on her hips.

"Hi Gill--" Pete beamed as she approached the bed; he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Congratulations, she's an adorable baby."

"Thanks Pete, I'm glad you came--" She stroked the baby's head, leaning down to kiss it. Pete realized where he was and shifted.

"Oh! I'm in your bed—sorry--" He started to get up but Gill put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "No it's okay I'm in _no hurry to get back in that bed--" Rounding the bed, Gill chose a chair in the corner and started to move it. Mac saw her and his eyes widened as he pointed at her._

"Ah! Gill! Back _away_ from the chair!" 

"What? Why?" She asked as she straightened up.

"You shouldn't be moving stuff, I'll get it--"

"Okay fine, if it'll make you happy--" Gillian backed away, her hands up.

Mac moved the chair across the floor and parked it between the two beds.  "There you go."

"Thanks--" She plopped down carefully in the chair, sighing. "Any place is better than that bed."

"Are we interrupting?" 

Everyone turned to see Jack and Nikki walking hand in hand as they came into the room. They had gift bags and a vase of roses in their hands.

Jack spotted Gill and beamed dropping down to one knee beside her chair. "Oh Mommy Dearest—for you--" He handed her the vase of red roses, taking her hand and giving it a kiss.

"Wow! Thank you so much Jack--" She wrapped one arm around his neck in a hug and kissed his cheek. 

Nikki saw Pete holding Corinne and went over to him, smiling when she saw the baby. 

"May I Pete?"

"Of course--" The stout man in the blue suit gave Corinne a small kiss on the cheek before holding her out for Nikki to take.

Setting down the gift bags, Nikki gently supported the warm bundle in her arms and cradled her. "Oh my goodness! What a cutie! What's her name?" She looked at both parents.

"Why don't _you_ tell her Mac?" Gill smiled knowingly gazing at her husband. 

Jack saw the look they gave each other. "What? What's so secretive about her name?"

"Nothing really--" Mac cleared his throat. "Nikki, Jack—meet Corinne Alexandra Nicole Andrea MacGyver."

"Nicole? Andrea?" Jack swallowed hard his eyes soft as he looked over his shoulder at Nikki; she too bore a stunned expression.

"Why? We didn't do anything worthy of an honor like _that."_

"That is _so_ not true--" Gillian's gaze bounced to both of them. "The two of you helped me in ways I can't even begin to describe--" Her eyes grew shiny as she stared at Jack taking his hand in hers. "I'm sorry that I had to use Andrea instead of your first name Andrew."

"That's all right Gill--" Jack gazed at her with affection as he squeezed her hand. "Who ever heard of a baby girl named Andrew?" He tugged on her wrist and gave her a hug. "I don't know what to say Gill, I'm honored."

Mac watched them and reached down to pat Jack's shoulder. "She's right Jack—it was the least we could do."

Releasing the hug Jack rose to his feet and stood before his friend. "You've helped me a million times Mac. I've dragged you from one fiasco to another—I don't deserve this--"

"Jack--" MacGyver chuffed, his head shaking. "What are you talking about? Of _course_ you deserve this!" He put his hands on Jack's shoulders gripping them. 

"It'd mean so much to us--" Stopping in mid sentence, Mac's jaw kept working but then he closed his mouth.

Jack's face softened as he patted Mac's arm. "I can't say no to you Mac anymore then you can say no to me--" He chuckled, nonchalantly wiping his eyes. "So let me see Jack Junior!"

Nikki too wiped her face, touched by this unexpected honor. "She's right here--" Rounding the bed she handed Corinne too him, their gazes locked in a brief heated moment.

"Don't you _dare_ call her Jack Junior!" Mac protested but then stopped as he saw Nikki and Jack, his eyebrows raising at the look they exchanged. He gazed at Gill, she too saw them and her eyes widened.

"Thank you Nikki--" Clearing his throat Jack held the baby crossing his eyes at her.

"Well as much as I hate to do this, I have to go--" Pete got up from the bed rubbing his hands together. 

"You have to go so soon?" 

"Yeah Mac I do, but I promise to be back later on tonight--"

"Okay--" They exchanged handshakes and Pete gave Gill a kiss on the cheek.

"Get some rest Gill I'll see you soon."

"Bye Pete, thanks for stopping by--" She took his hand and squeezed it.

"Sure--" He returned it and went over to Jack. "See you later Jack."

"Later Pete."

Pete picked up Corinne's hand and gave it a tiny kiss. "Bye Baby--" He turned and patted Nikki's arm as he passed her.

"See you later Pete."

The door closed and the dark haired woman grinned. "Well, let's see what we've got here!" Nikki picked up the gift bags handing one to Mac and one to Gill. "This is from both Jack and I, we hope you enjoy them."

"Oh you didn't have to get us anything--" Gillian reached inside the bag and pulled out a pink tissue wrapped object. Tearing it open she gasped when she saw a silver frame with baby booties engraved into it. "That's so beautiful!"

"For her first photo--" Nikki explained as Gill handed the frame to her husband and dug into the bag once again. "What else is in here?"  The next thing she pulled out was a pink flowered journal book; it had the words MOTHER'S JOURNAL embossed in gold on the front of it.

"Oh wow!" She looked at Nikki who took the book from her.

"It's for you to write out all your thoughts and feelings about being a mom. I thought you'd like it."

"I do Nikki, it's wonderful--" Gillian set the book aside and slowly stood up, giving Nikki a hug. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome--" Nikki patted Gill on the back before pulling back and taking her hands. "I'm very happy for you and Mac."

Jack sat down on the end of Mac's bed. "Go on and open yours now Amigo."

"There aren't any mouse traps in here is there?" Mac cautiously gazed into the bag, sticking one hand in he gently moved around the tissue paper and pulled out a two pink wrapped bundles.

"Are these going to start ticking?"

That statement made Jack's eyes narrow. "Now would I do that to you?"

MacGyver's head tilted to one side as he raised an eyebrow.  Jack saw his expression and grinned sheepishly.

"Don't answer that—but I _guarantee_ that these packages won't tick."

"Well I guess I'll find out--" Tearing open the first package, he gazed down at it and blinked at the wooden box of cigars. "Cigars?"

"_The _finest Cuban cigars this side of the Mississippi!" He plucked a silver tube and ran it under his nose. "Ahhh rich tobacco, hand rolled!"

"That's really great Jack, only problem is I _don't smoke." _

"Well—think of it as a way to celebrate the birth of your offspring!" 

"Yeah I _guess_ I can look at it like that--" Mac moved his head from side to side a little pursing his mouth. "Thank you Jack."

"Anytime Amigo, open the other--" His legs kicked anxiously as he watched his friend open the other package; a chuckle coming from him as he lifted the bright pink box. "Now _this_ is more like it!"

Gillian saw the box in her husband's hands and snickered "Bubblegum cigars? Just promise me you won't smoke them."

"Mrs. MacGyver?" Stacey came back into the room. "Excuse me for interrupting your company but Dr. Turner recommended that you become more active, she suggested you go for a walk around."

"All right, that's a good idea--" Gill moved to her bed and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers. "Nikki? Want to walk with me?"

"Sure, I'd love too--"

Getting down from the bed Gillian gave both her husband and baby a kiss. "We'll be right back."

"Okay, just take it easy--" Mac told her seeing her nod.

"I will, not quite ready to go run a marathon yet."

Nikki took Gillian's arm, the two of them walking towards the door. "I wanted to tell you Nikki, that's a beautiful sweater--" She had on a grey cashmere sweater and jeans, the dark haired woman looked down at herself briefly. "Thanks Gill, I got it on sale--" The conversation continued but out of earshot of the two men as the door closed behind them.  As soon as it did Mac turned quickly to Jack, who was making himself comfy on Gillian's bed still cuddling Corinne.

"All right Jack—out with it."

"Out with what?" He puckered his lips like a fish at Corinne, her little eyes widening.

"Aw come on, I _saw_ the way you and Nikki looked at each other and you were holding hands when you came in here--" Mac raised an eyebrow, seeing his friend suddenly blush and look away from him.

"Ummm welll--" Jack cleared his throat tugging at the collar of his button down shirt beneath his bomber jacket. "Nikki and I--" He trailed off and glanced over at MacGyver, his eyebrows wiggling.

Mac's eyes grew so big they ate up his face. "You---and Nikki---But I thought--- you---" He sighed in exasperation shaking his head. "Really?"

Jack sighed dreamily nodding his head. "I love her Mac, completely and totally."

Still Mac sat there his eyes large and astonished, his mouth hanging open like a rusty gate part of him incredibly blown away that Jack and Nikki had gotten together. Before Nikki's rehab stint her and Jack seemed to be on very opposite sides of the fence but now--  

"I'm glad Jack really—I think you both are good together."

"I think so too--" Jack leaned his back against the headboard sighing. "It was a magical night Mac I had to keep pinching myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming!" He got this far away look in his hazel eyes. "I don't even remember what time we finally fell asleep and she woke me up with a--" His mouth closed and once again his cheeks began to glow.

"I'm assuming a way _other_ than an alarm clock?" Mac shifted on his bed drawing one leg up and crossing his arms around it.

"If that's her idea of one I can wake up to _that anytime!"_

MacGyver watched his face and pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. Finally both men burst out laughing in a moment of complete understanding. Mac lifted his head and sighed, a warm smile made his eyes shimmer. 

"She needs someone special to take care of her Jack; I think you're just perfect for the job--" His voice lowered, the tone a sincere one that made Jack turn his head to look at his best friend and take a deep breath.

"Thanks Mac--" He said with a watery smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful night--" Gill commented as the two women slowly strolled down the long tiled hallway. Nikki's grip on her arm tightened a little as she nodded.

"It was. I haven't felt like this since--" 

"Adam?" Stopping at the end of the hall, Gillian looked at her friend noting the pink hue to her cheeks.

"Yeah--" Nikki finally met her gaze and sighed. "This wasn't supposed to happen Gill; this was the _last thing I ever expected."_

"Love is like that Nikki, unexpected, a pain in the neck, but totally and completely worth it--" Smiling, she gave Nikki's arm a reassuring squeeze. "Trust me on that, I'm grateful for every day I have with Mac and despite everything we've ever been through good and bad I wouldn't trade him for anything and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat."

Nikki blinked at that declaration nodding her head in understanding. "I felt that way about Adam--"

"And you'll feel that way about Jack; just give yourselves some time to get to know one another better. The seeds have definitely been planted, now just let them take root and grow--" Gillian's face suddenly turned a slight pink color. "Nikki can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

They turned around and headed back down the hall.

"Well it's personal--" Gill added seeing Nikki's sudden knowing smile.

"You want to know how Jack was?"

Her blush only darkened but she nodded. "Yeah, I mean I've always thought Jack was adorable."

"He is—he described himself as an overstuffed teddy bear."

Gill touched her hand to her mouth snickering. "Well yeah that'd be about how I would describe him, someone that'd be sweet and tender, a big cuddler."

An eyebrow arched as the two women locked gazed again. "Oh he is Gill but besides being a teddy he's also a _tiger. Confident, determined—and given the fact he's well--"_

Gillian stopped in mid stride and her dark eyes rounded. "You mean he's--" Her words trailed off but the meaning didn't need them.

"Uh huh—you aren't the only woman walking funny today--"

That statement got both women laughing as they made it back to Gillian's hospital room.

Jack sat on the bed beside Mac an amused smile on his face as he listened to Corinne's newborn cries. The sound was soft but her little face scrunched up, her mouth opening wide as she cried.

Gillian talked to her, trying to soothe her child as she quickly raised her half of the bed and fumbled with her t-shirt.

"I know Sweetie I know, Mommy's hurrying as fast as she can."

"Well she's definitely got my patience--" Mac got down from his bed and helped his wife, lifting her t-shirt and standing in such a way to block Jack's point of view. With Corinne positioned correctly and a blanket draped over the suckling newborn silence reigned yet again except for the sound of her whimpers.

"There ya go Baby, is that better?" Gillian sighed leaning her head back against the bed.

"You both seem to be getting the hang of that--" Nikki stood on the other side of the bed; she pulled up a chair and touched the edge of the blanket. "Do you mind?" She asked, Gillian turned to look at her and shook her head.

"No Nikki, go ahead--"

Nikki lifted the blanket a little, an amazed smile coming to her face as she watched the newborn eat; her eyes closed and one tiny hand touched her mom's breast.

"Oh that is _so_ precious!"

"I'll take your word for it--" Jack blushed as he kept his head turned in the opposite direction.

"Jack--" Gillian saw him and shook her head. "I'm perfectly covered. You saw _worse_ than my chest on the plane you know."

"Well yeah but that was different--" He finally turned back towards her, his face still a little on the pink side. 

"Nothing to be embarrassed about Jack--" MacGyver got the other chair and pulled it up close to his wife's right side and sat down, his hand stroking over his daughter's covered form. "Perfectly natural thing going on beneath this blanket--"

"Natural or not Mac if I want to see a balcony I'll buy season tickets to the LA Symphony Orchestra."

The words took a minute to sink in—Mac rolled his eyes sighing, Nikki started snickering, her hand touching her mouth. Gillian raised her head and her eyebrows at her friend.

"Balcony?" She took a quick glance down at her chest and shrugged. "No I'd say more like a sun deck or a platform."

Jack started laughing as he checked his watch and climbed down from the bed. "Since its lunch time and all we're going to take off--"

"Yeah we've been here long enough and you all really need to rest--" She got up from the chair fixing her sweater.

"We'll be going home tomorrow, maybe you can stop by--" Gillian stretched her hand out to Nikki, who took it and gave it a squeeze. 

"We'd love to, right Jack?"

"You bet! Maybe we can light up a couple of those stogies!" Jack patted Mac's back as he passed him. He walked around to Gill's other side and bent over kissing her cheek.

"Bye Mamacita--" He then kissed his fingers and touched them to the blanket. "Bye Sweetheart be a good girl for your Mommy and Daddy."

Nikki went over to Mac and kissed his cheek. "See you later Mac."

"Okay--" He grinned as he looked into her face. "Thanks for everything, the both of you."

Jack stomped his feet together and snapped Mac a salute. "Anything you need, anytime you need it—Captain Jack is on the case!" Winking, he lowered his hand and wrapped it around Nikki's. The two of them turned and left the room, the door closing behind them.

Mac and Gillian both looked at each other. "They did it!" They said in unison and then laughed at that.

"I couldn't believe it when Jack told me; I almost fell off the bed!"

"They've been spending a lot of time together Mac, it was inevitable--" Gillian peeled the blanket back and lifted the newborn, patting her back.

"I know but I didn't think it'd happen so soon, if at all--" He got up and went over to the sink, wetting a washcloth to help his wife clean up.

"Nikki's not the same woman she used to be--" Corinne burped and her mother turned her over, preparing her to begin nursing again from the other side. Gill rubbed her little cheek and instinctually the baby opened her mouth and with a nudge of her head successfully latched on.

"There we go—so I don't end up lopsided."

The image that painted made her husband chuckle as he sat back down and with a warm washcloth gently wiped down her chest. "I know Nikki's not the same, believe it or not neither is Jack. His dream of Air Dalton is a reality and so is the school so he's settled down quite a bit."

Gillian nodded; her face growing serious. "I hope it works out for them Mac, they really _do_ seem to love each other."

"I know--" He set the washcloth aside and took her hand in his, his fingers caressing hers. "They deserve to be happy, especially Jack. He's had more things go wrong than right in his life—its time things went _right for him and stay that way."_

Gillian tugged on his wrist inviting him on the bed. With their being so little space all Mac could do was stretch out partially on top of her, his head on her shoulder as they both watched their daughter. Gill thought of her earlier statement to Nikki and brought her hand up stroking her fingers down the side of his face.

Mac raised his head, their eyes meeting. 

Neither one said a word, simply let the shine in both their gazes do the speaking for them as they gently touched lips in a small, sweet kiss.

END.


End file.
